Love Purifies
by dayarani2014
Summary: A tale of love -pure and sanctified...
1. Chapter 1

Warning to all Dareya Lovers: This story has been written in consideration of the recent ongoing track in CID …and with a sheer despair watching the dismal shattering of the seeming to be pure love between daya and shreya…This is not going to be a happy ending story for daya shreya but definitely it will define what they lack to be a perfect couple and what they should be to be a perfect couple….If anyone feel that it wouldn't be entertaining to read, he/she could refrain himself/herself from reading this…..

Part 1

Daya, sitting in his chair in front of his reading table, cowering his head with abyss of dejection sunk in deep thought about the happenings of the day. Even if he tried a lot but couldn't efface the memory of the last meeting with shreya. Every venomous words she threw at him, he bore silently...every words wrapped with sharp sarcasm, hurt him immensely...but he kept mum...but why? Why he kept his mouth sealed? Why? Why he couldn't utter the truth...that...it was she...who nipped their subtle relationship in the bud; it was she who couldn't perceive what was hidden in his heart for her? Hadn't she ever felt how he cared for her? Hadn't she possessed the sensitivity to feel how his heart every time craved to give her a shelter...how...how...every drops of affection yearned to be showered upon her? Then why...she misjudged his emotion just because...he couldn't...he failed to express his feelings formally? Had she expected a formal kneel down from him? Had she expected a red rose and a formal proposal from him? It was not her fault to expect anything and everything from him...but...how could she misjudge him...how could she ignore his concern for her? Hadn't she felt once, that he was silent because he failed every time to speak out something which could hurt her...His eyes moistened unknowingly, nostrils flared up in huff...he dabbed his eyes forcefully and sniffed once while his eyes stuck with an envelope that was lying on his table...His brows puckered together thinking that who could send letter to him? With many shades of apprehension he tore the envelope and kept his eyes upon the letter and as he went through it, his eyes goggled with surprise...A deep tension imprinted over his face as he finished the letter and raised his hand towards the envelop to experience more...

Next Day, Kundai

Daya, reaching at the place, took a deep breath before stepping ahead; The small station was enveloped in the embrace of beatific hills and greenery of the trees...A beautiful cascade had been jumping down from the high spreading its sweet sound to the whole valley...It took fifteen minutes to reach at the guest house he booked hurriedly yesterday night.. He took a little rest because he knew he should be punctual in his appointment even if not for anyone else but for himself...He ordered for a frugal lunch but...couldn't have it, as a feverish restiveness pricking him perpetually...The diffused rays of the sun hit his eyes to alarm him that afternoon would soon to be ceased...He prepared mentally as well as physically to reach at the COCOA Coffee Shop at 4.30 p.m..and when he reached there, not many were visible within the whole shop. He chose a corner table and sitting there waiting for someone with thumping heart..It took ten more minutes, when finally she arrived there with a flummoxed state of mind that reflected through her perplexed face..

:'Ssir?...aap...yaha?...' she exclaimed unable to repress astonishment..

Daya nodded gravely and said in somewhat authoritative tone of voice,:' please sit down...' The lady sat before him,still being a little uneasy and staggered...

Daya once looked at her straight and then flapped his head in his effort to overcome the hesitation while she asked in trembling voice,:'kkya...bbat ho gaya sssir?...kkya...mujh se...mujh se...koi...galati...' she gulped back

Now Daya snapped with a little annoyance,:'ye sab kya hai Anila?'

A scare slowly seeped through the face of Anila as she jabbered out,:'kkya...sir? main..to aap ko...yaha pe bulaya nahi tha ssir...'

Daya sighed in despair and said,:'maloom hai...balki mujhe yaha pe...tumhari bhabiji ne bulayi thi...' Anila's vision deepened as she spluttered astoundingly,:'bhabi? meri bhabi...aap ko...'

Daya came back now trying to be gentle and composed,:'Anila...' he paused,hesitated and then tried again,:'Anila...tumhe...pata hai na...ki woh sab...woh saab...bas ek plan ka ...hissa tha...' Anila now stared at him feverishly for some seconds before answering with a doleful smile,:'yes sir...'

:'to phir...' daya rasped and stopped looking at the lugubrious face of Anila and then slowly lowered his glance,:'Anila...tum...tum...ek...police officer ho...aur phir...aur phir...' indecisiveness swirled inside him as he was revealing his mind, without giving her any opportunity to reveal her own, but Anila was as silent as a stone could be...Daya raised his eyes and further glancing at her somewhat haggard face he resurrected back,:'ye bachpana ...tum ko...tum ko...shobha nahi deta hai Anila...'

:'bachpana?' Anila put a little defiantly and paused immediately after that..

Daya sighed to combat with the constant flow of uneasiness while Anila divulged taking time,with visible nonchalance,:'Sir...ye meri jeevan hai...aur phir...har kisi ko...apni jeevan...apne tarike se beetane ...haq hai sir...' silence fell between them for about a full minte until Anila resumed very quietly,:'meri jajbat...mere pas hai sir...is liye...is liye...main..na to kisi ko...doshi manti hun...na hi zimmedar...magar sir...ye jajbat...meri bachpana nahi...balki...meri zindegi ka sab se bada sach hai...' Daya glanced at her further with immense perplexity. He felt precipatated into an abyss of helplessness and as if every door of persuading this lady had been locked for him...Like a puzzled viewer he was scrabbling for any word but before that Anila herself commented, with utmost sympathy,:'magar ssir...main ...mmain..aap ke pas maafi mangti hun...'

:'kis liye Anila? kis liye maafi mangna chahti ho tum?' daya couldn't restrain his impatience while Anila stated with a stout hardness,:'is liye ssir...ki...mere wajha se...aap ko..yaha ane ka taqleef uthana para...meri bhabi ki karan...aap ko...' she was interrupted by daya,:'bhabiji tumhara bhala chah ke hi ye sab mujhe...mujhe kaha Anila...tumne kya socha tha...ki ye sab aise ...aise chhupake...rakhne ka cheez hai?' Anila seemed to be calm and poised in replying him back,:'chhupayi nahi ssir...magar..batane ka bhi...koi wajah nahi dekha...kyuki ssir...main nahi chahti hun...meri jajbat sab logo ke pas...ek topic ban ke reh jaye...aur sab ko ...aise hi kehne ka mauka mil jaaye...ki...ye...bas...meri ek...bhram hai...bachpana hai...'

:'magar Anila..' daya still tried hard with slimmest hope within himself that this lady should be swayed,:'Anila...shaadi ek khel nahi hai...na hi zindegi ek khel hai...shaadi ...dulha...dulhan...dono ke marzi se hota hai...'

:'mujhe pata hai sir...' stated Anila,trying to crumple a natural melancholy that clustered her till now,:'aur isiliye hi...main...chup thi sir...' she panted and looked sallow in revealing more,:'kyuki...bhala hi...mere pas...woh shaadi sachcha tha...magar mujhe...ye bhi pata tha ssir...ki...aap ke pas...woh bas ek plan ka hissa hi tha...ek bohut bada criminal ko pakrne ka plan...'A pall of darness fell upon her face and it was visible to daya that she gulped a lump...

:'magar tumhare pas kaise sachcha tha woh shaadi? tumhe bhi to pata tha...ke...' daya sighed unable to put the full querry and then shrouded his eyes with one of his palms...Hard lines of worry imprinted over the forehead of Anila,seeing Daya's pathetic helplessness and pain...She now came back marshalling all her thoughts,:'aap...aap please...itna fikr na kijiye ssir...ye jajbaat...main ...kisi ko...kabhi nahi bataungi...ye bas...meri dil me...dafn ho ke rahega ssir...na hi...kabhi...aap ko...' her words turned to whisper,:'pareshan karne aaungi ssir...' unknowingly, tears stood at the brink of her eyes...Though she was very quick to dab it so that daya couldn't see her crying, but daya noticed that and a searing guilt tearing apart him, bludgeoning his conscience...and he couldn't conceal that,:'what do you mean? tum aise ...aise hi...apni zindegi ko...barbaad kar logi mere nam se...aur main...aur main...aram ka zindegi guzara karu?...Anila...kya tumhe pata hai...ki...insaan me...vivek nam ka kuchh rehta hai...aur phir...' as he stopped Anila endeavoured desperately,:'lekin sir...is me aap ka kya galti hai? aap ka pura haq hai ssir...ki...aap apna zindegi...khushi se guzara kare...galti to meri thi...ki...bhabi ko apni saheli samajhkar...main..woh baat keh diya tha...'

:'nnahi...' protested daya,promptly...:'nahi Anila...is me tumhara galti ...nahi tha...' for some seconds he stared vaguely at the top of the table and then trying to dismiss the discussion wrapped with much complexity, he asked in a more casual manner,:'anyway...ttum yaha pe? transfer ho ke ayi ho?'

Anila shook her head with the answer,:'nahi sir...'

daya kept looking at her surprisingly, expecting her answer while Anila took time,in her reply,:'main..police force chhor diya ssir..'

:'kkya?' A wave of shock reflected through his face,:'police force...chhor diya?' A rueful smile hovered at the lips of Anila as she revealed,:'soch ke dekha ssir...main yaha pe...itni suitable...nahi hun...'

A long sigh escaped from daya's throat as his gesture suggested that he was grossly dejected listening to the words of Anila and from somewhere a guilt was pricking him that might it be possible that he had been the indirect cause of such a drastic decision taken by Anila...

The bell boy meanwhile came to take the order and daya ordered two cold coffee and then,:'Anila, tum aur kuchh logi?' Anila answered quite apathetically,:'nahi sir,'..

After the boy disappeared, Daya further asked her,:'to tum Pune chhor ke sidha yaha pe agayi?'

Anila replied,trying to maintain an unemotional gesture,:'haa sir,'

Daya now lacked the power to continue the conversation any more as something akin to deepened anguish spread within him...Being silent, he kept ruminating that whether he would be always the cause of distress of the ladies? But why? Shreya was already in distress and now...Anila! When would all these end? He kept musing over until Anila broke the stifling silence,:'Ssir...'

Daya raised his eyes culpably and Anila's face distorted with pain now,:'ssir...aap...please...itna dukh na kijiyee...mujhe...' long pent up sobs couldn't suprressed any more,:'mujhe sab se zada dukh is me hi hoga ssir...aur kisi me...meri koi dukh koi dard nahi hai ssir...' warm tears now spilled down her cheeks...Daya felt as if the discomfort, the heaving pressure upon his chest was getting increased gradually...Finishing his coffee he was very quick to summon the waiter boy to pay the bill while Anila kept gazing at him with teary eyes..As the waiter went off, Daya with much reluctance, managed to state finally,:'Anila...mmain...tum ko...chhor deta hun...chalo...'

Anila, now coming into the reality, wiped her tear-suffused face and hastened to reply back,:'nahi ssir...main to is jagah ko...pehchanti hun...aur aap hi naya hai idhar...'She tried to bring a forced smile over her face. Daya though was confused but decided to stick to his own thought and coming out of the coffee shop, he kept walking with Anila even if she protested gently,:'please sir...aap ..aap chale jaiye...mmain...ja sakti hun...'

With a faint smile, daya disobeyed Anila and hailed an auto..

Anila, sitting beside daya,inside the auto, kept muttering with uneasiness,:'ssir...aap naya hain...kyu agaye mere sath?...kya aap...kkya..aap...pehchan ke aapne hotel me laut payenge?' In other occassion perhaps daya commented with a genial smile that he was from CID and it was an easy task for any CID officer, but this time, Anila's child like yet intense concern touched him and he made no reply...Within ten minutes, the auto reached in front of a cottage clustered with flower garden...Daya's face was sombre, while Anila felt it difficult to resist tears though with a choked voice she once implored,:'ssir...andar...nahi ayenge ek bar?' Daya, with much inconvenience, answered,making his jaws tightened,:'naahi...mmatlab...aaj nahi...' he tried to flash a smile at her, and Anila too made no attempt to force daya against his wish and with a bleak smile, she turned back slowly to enter into the hedges of the garden...Daya stared for some seconds before ordered the auto to go back to the area where his hotel was situated..


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on the bed, Daya kept thinking still about the words of Anila's diary..Some pages of her diary had been torn by her sister-in-law and sent to him in evidence of Anila's love for him...where she had written with frank confession-mere mathe ki sindoor...mere gale ki mangalsutra...main aaj bhi rakh diyaa Dayaa...kyuki us pe tumhara hi naam likha hai...chahe mujhe bhaiya bhabi...kitna bhi zabardosti kare...main aur kisi se...shaadi nahi kar sakti hun...chahe khel khel me hi sahi...saat phera main tum hi se liya tha...sindoor tumahre hatho se hi pehna tha...chahe woh tumhare liye bas kaam ka hissa tha...magar...mere liye woh kal bhi sach tha...aaj bhi hai...age bhi rahega...Main ek bohut aam ladki hun Dayaa...tumhara quabil nahi hun...tumhara mann mujh ko ek bar yaad kare...itna bhi quabeeliyat hai nahi mujhe...tumhare saamne jane ka himmat kabhi bhi nahi hoga mujhe...magar...is sach ko...nakar ke...main dusra jeevan ke bare me soch nahi sakti hun...ke...meri mann ...bas tum ko hi...premi mana hai...bas tum ko hi pati mana hai...

is duniya ke liye main bebquf hun...is samaj ke nazro se chahe main kitni bhi chhoti ban ke jiyu...magar is sach ko nakar ke...main tumhara diya huya sindoor aur mangalsutra ka aapman nahi kar sakti hun...chahe tumhare liye...us ka koi kadr na rahe...magar woh mere liye utna hi pavitra hai..jo ki ek shadishuda aurat ke pas aapni sindoor aur mangalsutra hota hai..

Daya fidgeted with restlessness and simultaneously some words were drumming on the back of his mind,:'yaar Dayaa...Siddharth ko aisa lagta hai ki...tumhare karan...' Daya jolted with a scare...Indeed if the relationship between Shreya and siddharth suffered for him...how would he be able to forgive himself? Anila? Why so abruptly, he got to know about her? Isn't it indicating something else? Isn't it giving him the way what he should pick and what should not? Daya's brows drew together in an absurd thought...The thought that sent a shudder down his spine and he startled with a fright..."nahi nahi...ye main kya soch raha hun...aisa kaise ho sakta hai?...chahe kuchh bhi ho...magar shreya..." his thought disrupted as another self chimmed in brashly," kyu daya? aise soch se itna pareshan kyu ho rahe ho tum? akher shreya ki shaadi honewala hai...uske pas siddharth hain...dheere dheere woh sab bhul ke phir se nayi zindegi ka shuruyat kar sakti hain...magar...magar... Anila? uski pas kya hai? woh kya leke jiye?' Daya fidgeted again with sheer restiveness as he repudiated vehemently," mmagar Anila ki halat ke liye main kaha zimmedar hun? woh to headquarters ka plan tha...aur mujhe to...bas apna duty nibhana para tha...hha...mujhe pata hai...ki duty asan nahi tha...kyuki sab kuchh karna asan hota hai...magar kisi ke sath...pyar ka acting karna...sab se kathin kam hota hai...aur ye sab me...agar Anila itni affected ho gayi...to...to phir...? His line of thought had been stopped as his another self abrasively interrupted,:' wah daya...wah...bohut achcha excuse hai tumhara...kisi ko barbaadi ki taraf dhakel ke abhi keh rahe ho...ki...is me tumhara koi bhi zimmedari nahi! haaa...sach baat hai..ki...ek officer ban ke Anila ki prati tumhara koi duty nahi rahe...kyuki...ye ek plan hi tha...magar kya senior Inspector Daya ka pehchan sirf senior Inspector hi hai? us se bad ke kuchh nahi? kya tumhara andar ka insaan mar gaya? woh insan ki baat suno Dayaa...jo ek aam insaan hai...kyuki wohi tum ko sahi rah dikha sakta hai..." The battle continued as daya objected weakly,:'mmagar...mmain...mmain to bas...Shreya ko hi...pyar kiya hai...Akh band karne se...bas...usi ki...usi ki...chehra dekhne ko milta hai...aur...kya...ye...Anila ke prati bhi...anyay nahi hoga...agar...ye jan bujh ke...main...us ke sath zindegi ko jodu ke...main...kabhi bhi...kabhi bhi...use...' tears coursed down his cheeks,:'use...woh sab kuchh na de sakunga...jo...woh mangne ki haqdar hogi?' daya staring at the blurred mirror of the shabby hotel room, reached at the paroxysm of the astonishment seeing his reflection smirking at him, saying,:'kya shreya ke liye bhi ye jaroori nahi ki tum aur kisi ke sath involved raho? Siddharth ka mann me ye shaq ghus gaya hai...ki...tumhare sath Shreya ka kuchh to unusual baat hai...jo ki... ek senior junior relationship se alag hai...tumhara single bane rehna...uska woh shaq to barate rahega Dayaa...jab ki...shaadi karke...tum ek pal me...uska mann ka woh shaq mita sakte ho...aur ...woh shaq na rahe...to woh shreya ka bhi achcha khayal rakh payega...' daya with a stupefied gesture, remonstrated further,:'mmagar...mmagr ye kya Anila ke sath justice hoga? nahi nahi...agar use kabhi ye pata chale ke...siddharth ka mann ka shaq mitane ke liye ...main uski jeevan se khud ko jora...agar use kabhi ye pata chale ke...ke...Shreya ko...khush dekhne ke liye...maine ye...shaadi kiya...aur use...bas...ek mohra banaya? chhee chhee...main itna neech kaam Anila ki sath kar nahi paunga...nahi...kabhi nahi...' The reflection sneered again with a self complacent smile as if he knew every bit of future of the foursome involved in this whole incident and then suggested,:'tumhe chhor ke...Anila kisi ko kabhi shaadi nahi karegi...na hi kabhi kisi ke taraf dekhegi...kya tumhe ye nahi lagta hai...ki ye Anila ke prati tumhara karuna nahi...balki...uska pyar ko sahi maryada dena hai? tumhara ek hi kadam sab ka zindegi sudhar sakta hai dayaaa...tumhara ek kadam se...shreya bhi aur Anila bhi khush reh sakte hain...jab ki tumhara koi kadam na uthane se...koi bhi sukhi nahi reh payenge..." daya's moistened eyes wandered through many different obejct groping for something to clutch and he jabbered feebly,:'mmaagar ...Shreyaa...' The reflection countered back stoutly,:'Shreya faisla kar chuki hai dayaa...abhi uska faisla badal nahi sakta hai...Agar us ki zindegi Siddharth ke sath hi jodna hai...to tum apne mann se ye ummeed ko mita do...ki...ki...kabhi...shreya se ...tum mil sakte ho...behtar ye hoga...ki tumhara koshish ye rahe...ki kaise woh achcha rahe? kaise woh apne pati ki sath khush reh paye...' daya gaped at the floor quite vacantly, conjecturing that he would be walking beside Anila as her husband and...' he trembled with a start as his reflection stirred him further with persisting vehemence,:' do aurat ki zindegi tum sabr sakte ho dayaa...ek woh...jis ko tumne pyar kiya...aur dusra woh...jo tumhe pyar kiya...soch ke dekho dayaa...kya ye chhoti si kadam utha ke...tum sab ka bhala karne ka sochoge ya zindegi bhar...sab tumhare karan...ansu bahate rahenge? kya chahte ho tum?' there had been such a dangerous assertiveness in the words of his reflection that it was impossible to ignore. With a modest submission he replied back then,:'mmain...sab ka ...bhala chahta hun...'..The reflection flashed a wry smile at him before suggesting him,:' to phir der kis baat ki? har shubh kaam jaldi hi hona chaiye...'

:'magar...' daya tried to launch a weak protest but before that his reflection vanished into thin air...

Now what should he do? Now how would he be able to free himself from the cage of turmoil? He tried to dismiss every thought those were swirling inside him but all his efforts were in vein as a bitter headache was disturbing him...Quite forcefully he pillowed his head on a cushion and reaching at the brink of consciousness and sleep, he kept feeling that a perpetual battle was still on between Anila and Shreya, making his every nerve tensed...When finally the kip was broken, he felt that the dawn approached..The larks of the birds were getting audible and rounded red sun just appeared at the horizon refracting its orange hue...Daya pushed his quilt away and swung his feet onto the floor very slowly and advanced towards the window...There, standing riveted, he experienced such a beatific scenery that it seemed to him as if just to cherish the beauty of this nature, one could bear anything and everything...His headache vanished magically while he felt much more fresh seeing, the dew bathed, verdant green valley...The copses of trees were swaying and moaning with the cool morning breeze..Daya sniffed the breeze into his lungs and it definitely scour out every burning discomfort of last night...His shining blissful eyes were wandering through every portion of the valley until the sun rose above spreading its warmth. Keeping an eye over his wrist watch, he grunted, :'oh...it's seven...' He turned round and decided to bundle his clothes into his bag...but from somewhere there sprang an unknown force which tried to dissuade him to leave Kundai on that very day..He was perplexed once more and in order to end the affliction of being confused he hastened in dialing the number of Mrs. Mathur, the sister in law of Anila.

'hello' she received it promptly without giving him another chance to reconsider his action..

:'oh...hhe heello...Mrs Mathur...good morning...' he jabbered quite sheepishly..

:'good morning...who is speaking?' she was still in dark about the caller and thus quite uncomfortable...

Daya listened to his own heart beats as he spluttered, indecisively,:' main...Inspector Daya, ...bhabiji...'

Now was in full comfort to answer,:'Oh...aap...jee ha kahiye...Anila ko...phone dun?'

"nnahi...nahi nahi...' daya was quick to reply and then added,:'darasal...main Anila se milna chahta hun...'

Mrs. Mathur's silken voice was heard,:' aaj subah 9 baje phir aap humare ghar me chale aaiye...Anila rahegi ghar me...'

Daya with an uneasy titter exchanged greetings with her and cut the line...A queer steadfastness descended upon him as he kept making himself prepared to face Anila further...Bludgeoning millions of queries those crowded his mind, he was getting ready to face the inevitable incidents of his life...


	3. Chapter 3

Daya reached the cottage of Anila, just a little before of the right time. A servant ushered him into a small sitting room and asked him to wait there...But within five minutes, Mrs. Mathur appeared with a courteous smile,:' main Anila ko bulayi hai...aap uske sath baatein kijiyee...main thori der me hi wapas ati hun...' before she could leave Anila emerged sluggishly with lowered eyes...Mrs. Mathur loosely hugged her and suggested,:' are pichhe ka baag me ja ke baith na daya ko leke...main debon ko keh ke jaati hun...chay bagera ke liye...samjhi?' Anila nodded like a little child of Mrs. Mathur and Daya couldn't repress an affectionate smile...Mrs. Mathur disappeared with a nice smile and Anila spluttered in shaky voice,:'ssir...aap?'but what she couldn't reveal in words, reflected in her questioning eyes..Daya turned a little russet before muttering with an uneasy titter,:'woh...ek...bohut...jaroori..baat kehna tha..' Anila kept gazing at him with utter stupefaction for some seconds, until daya's darting uneasy gaze settled at her...

:'aaiye sir...' she then went into a beautiful garden while daya followed her..

:'baithiye naa..please,' her voice sounded like whisper..

daya took a seat and settling there he took a deep sigh perhaps getting weary with the battle he had been fighting with his own self...He looked at Anila then while Anila's gloomy face had been stooping down perhaps with the intention to conceal her natural shyness and bliss..Daya then kept his glance over the surrounding nature...far away some peaks were getting visible..and chinking resonance of the birds filled the whole atmosphere...but how could...he be able to burst it before her?

:'chhoti madam...chay nashta..' A servant entered abruptly and served tea and snacks for a couple...Anila with a faint smile received all and busied herself in preparing the tea while daya kept looking at her somewhat forlorn face and then just when he was about to part his lips to start, Anila said feebly,:'bina dudh aur shakkar...hai na sir?' Daya couldn't utter a single word, knowing the fact that Anila still remembered his habit after four long years..He sighed trying to prepare his heart for a difficult task...Anila mumbled hesitantly,:'ssir...thori kha lijiye...' Daya's face was grave as he found out the avenue to divulge,:'mmain...tum se kkuchh kehne aya tha Anila...' reddish hue spread all over his face...while Anila now, gazing steadily upon him, replied with suppressed pique,:'kahiye na ssir...'

daya endeavoured, and failed at the first attempt..Something akin to a mixture of discomfort and coyness, crossed his face while Anila too cringed her head down with a fearful apprehension...Throbbing pulse was getting visible in her neck..Daya on the other hand making himself emboldened enough to speak out as the words spoken by his own reflection banged on his ear...Sipping a little black tea he raised his glance further and then said, gently,:'kya...kkya...tum...' he stammered, stopped and came back,: tumhara faisla badla nahi ja sakta hai Anila?'

:'kaisa faisla sir?' asked she promptly, shooting a surprising glance..

Daya, after taking a deep breath, answered with poise, :'shaadi ka..'

Anila startled inside listening to the words of daya as it never visited in her mind that he could come back at her residence with the intention to discuss such a subject...A little brusquely, she replied back,:'nahi ssir...main kal to sab kuchh...sab kuch bata chuki hun aap ko...' Daya was as if prepared for such a reaction of Anila and he trying to be at the equillibrium,shook his head and then declared,:'nahi Anila...kal...tum...ye nahi kaha ke...agar...' Heaps of shyness further trying to attack him, but he succeeded to reveal out,:'agar...main ...khud...tumhare liye...I mean...'

Anila's brows drew together; a frisson of fear shot her thumping heart and when she was about to click her tongue, daya announced making her flabbergasted,:'khel khel ka shaadi...asli shaadi me badal lene se...kya...kkya..tum inquar karogi?'

Anila turned deaf and dumb temporarily...What she heard just now? Could it be truth? Or was it just a piece of her daring dream which would be as evanescent as a rainbow? Her palm grasped the handles of her chair, perhaps in assuaging the unbelievable shocking surprise inside her or might it be possible that she was trying to test whether she was wakeful or not...Anila's silence puzzled him more, but inspite of obvious discomfiture, he decided to carry on,:'Anila...ye...mera faisla hai...ab...tumhara faisla ke oopar...sab kuchh...' he stopped as something stabbed his heart, eyes moistened abruptly as he muttered inside him,:'maine socha nahi tha Shreya...ki...humare beech me...bas itni hi baato ka kami rahega..aur...bas itni si baat hi...deewar ban ke...humare beech khara reh jayega...ha shreya...aaj..aaj main ye baat keh raha hun...magar kisi aur ko...kyu kaha nahi tha ye baat? aaj kaise keh paya? shayad is liye kaha nahi tha...kyuki...tum se mujhe ye ummeed tha...ki main kahu ya na kahu...tum mujhe samajhti ho...mera pyar ko samajhne ke liye...tumhe...mera muh se kaha huya shabdo ka jaroorat parega...aisa...aisa soch nahi paya tha Shreya...aise laga tha ki...Shreya ko to...meri har jajbaat ka pata rehta hai...kya woh samajh nahi payegi...ki mere dil me uske liye kya hai? kya woh samajh nahi payegi ki uski ek chhoti si ghao bhi mujhe kyu itna parehshan karta hai? Aaj keh paya Shreya...kyuki chahu ya na chahu...aaj mujhe ye kehna hai...bohut sare jeevan ke liye...tumhare liye...mere liye...' A dreary smile pasted over his lips while Anila felt a hard lump in her throat, feeling breathless in a twinge of pain which was paralyzing her senses...In spite of feeling delighted she felt as if morbid glumness engulfed her from all side...The person who never once asked her in the past four years that how she had been living, now asking her to get married with him? but why? The truth could only be that she had placed herself in a piteous position and thus, out of mercy he agreed to do something which he thought would make her happy...but could he figure out the truth that it would be ten times more painful to bear the piteous glances of him; it would be a ghastly torment to bear the burden that she would be remaining the cause of throttling his happiness. Wouldn't it be insulting for her? How could she agree with such a queer proposal after knowing that his love lied somewhere else? She tried to be grave in holding back her emotions,:' aisi baat...na kahiye ssir...jo mujhe...taqleef pauchata hai...'

Daya, with a disconcerting titter, ventured to explain his stance,:'Aa...Anila...agar...aagr tumne...ye soch ke...dukhi ho rahi ho...ke...' A strangling pain was almost paralysing his throat, but he continued,:'kke...tum ko...daya karke...main...mmain...ye shaadi karna...chaha...to...to...tum sahi nahi..samajh rahi ho...' his eyelids were batted frequently before he added with discomfort,:'Ye...ye...ek socha samjha faisla hai...Aanila...'

a searing pain crossed Anila's face as she countered trying to maintain the much needed tranquility,:'maafi...chahti hun ssir...magar...jo insan...kal mujhe kaha...ke...ye jajbaat meri ek bachpana hai...aur...aise bachpana mujhe shobha nahi deta hai...' her eyes brimmed over, voice trailed away into feeble whisper,:' woh agar aaj...ake...mujhe...shaadi...' she gulped back the agony and carried on,:'shaadi karna chahe...to...is ko...karuna...bheekh ke elaba...aur kya samajh sakti hun?'

A pall of darkness hung upon Daya's face thought he tried to fight back desperately,:'aise ...aise kyu soch rahi ho Anila? ' his hands flung into different directions in his effort to persuade her,:'humare desh me...sacro log...arranged marriage karte hain...jaha pe...woh log...ek dusre ko thik se na jan ke hi...naye jeevan ka shuruyat karte hain...mmagr...hhum...' he stammered again, getting immensely astounded at his own actions,:'hhum to...ek dusre ko...jante hain...aur phir...' a fleeting smile once came into his face as he added,:' agar...jeevan ki...is morh pe ake...main ek family chahu...to...woh kya tumhe...bohut odd lagega?' Repentance seeped through Anila's guilty eyes as she hastened breathlessly,:'aisi baat nahi hai ssir...Aap...aap jaroor...family ka soch sakte hain...magar...mmagr ssir...us me...aap ka marzi hona chaiye...us faisle me...aap ka khushi jhalakna chaiye...woh insaan...jo...aap ki jeevan sathi banegi...woh aap ko pasand ana chaiye...koi dabav, koi jabardosti...koi majboori se nahi ssir...aap shaadi karenge...aap ka mann ki khushi se...aap ki chuni huyi us ladki se...jis ko...aap chaha hain...' her fervent words made him boggled at her, and his already pallid face turned a shade paler with a terrible contrition that how he had been concealing half truth and from someone who selflessly yearned to see him happy..

A faded,lame smile came to his lips, as he tried to cover up the embarrassment that was fastened with this whole issue and and then spluttered, :'shayaad Anila...yehi sach hai...ki...tumse zada achcha...mere liye...aur koi hai nahi...' he said with many pauses trying to alleviate the cyclonic agony inside him and then resurrected,with a dolorous smile,:'kkaun...kkaun si ladki...aj tak...tumhare jaise mehsus kiya hai mere liye?' Deep peevishness imprinted over his face as shreya's disparaging words throbbed into his ears,:'kya kahu Siddharth ko sir? us rishte ke bare me...jo ban ne se pehle hi khatam ho gaya...ya phir khatam kar diya gaya?' Who did shatter this bond Shreya? Would you ever afford to ask this question to yourself? Excruciating pain almost strangled him until he heard the trembled words of Anila,:'mmagar Ssir...jaha tak...main janti hun...us me mujhe to...yehi...yehi pata hai ki...' she paused indecisively, reconsidering that whether it would be sage and decent to reveal out something which he hadn't spoken by himself...

:'kkya? kkya pata hai tumhe?' asked daya with a worried face with the apprehension that Anila might have known about Shreya...but how could she? :'batao na Anila...kya pata hai tumhe?'

Anila being bereft of speech tried to grip her embarrassment in discussing something with which she was not very comfortable though she finally decided and came back weakly,:'kkuchh nahi ssir...bas...bas...yehi...ki...aap...' her mumble couldn't be finished...and her voice trailed away abruptly...

Daya now with a weary smile and in plaintive voice, divulged,:' agar mera ateet ke bare me soch ke...tum pareshan ho to...' he paused and unknowingly his face turned saturnine which giving Anila a spasmodic pain...Daya resurrected within a minute,:' main tum ko ye keh sakta hun...ki...mera ateet...ateet ...ban ke...hi...rahega...' crimson colour rushed into his cheeks as he tried to repress the agony inside...Anila, with much turmoil, spluttered then,:'aisi baat nahi ssir...aap ka ateet ...chahe jaisa hi ho...Anila ko...itna phark...nahi parta hai...magar jis me...phark parta hai ssir...woh hai...aap ka khushi ssir...' Daya was staggered himself noticing his own action, as he leaned towards her and murmured,:'kkya tumhe lag raha hai Anila...ki main tumhare sath...khush...nahi reh paunga?'Tears spilled down Anila's cheeks as a wave of pain contracted her heart and she had to remain silent..

Daya stared at her with anticipation and after about a minute perhaps inferring something from her morbid silence he took a long sigh of despair and then leaned back in the chair...Both muffled in uncomfortable silence until daya with a lugubrious smile, endeavoured to conclude,:' mere baatein...agar...tum ko...taqleef diya hai...to phir...maafi chahta hun Anila...aur...' his words were interrupted by the sudden outburst of Anila who sobbing pathetically,muttered,:'please ssir...aisa na kahiye...mujhe bas bataiye...kab aap karna chahte hain shaadi...main taiyar hun ssir...'

daya looked at her with overawed astonishment while she divulged, defenselessly,:'jo aap ke liye...char saal se taiyar baithi hain...woh...aaj...nayi tarike se...kaise taiyar hogi sir...?'

daya with a gentle smile, whispered,:'ssir nahi...bas Dayaa...'

Anila raised her eyes to meet his with a febrile glance...while daya nodded affectionately...Anila averted her glance with a shy chuckle and said thereafter,:'mmagr...bhaiya...bhabi...'

Daya now with a much relieved and confident smile, announced,:'mmain...bhabi se hi...tumhara hath mangunga Anila...' Anila's face scrunched in coyness and crimson colour spread all over her cheeks..


	4. Chapter 4

CID Bureau

ACP: Abhijeet tum Daya ka ghar check kiya tha?

Abhijeet(with a helpless face): haa sir check kiya tha...door locked hai sir...(a pause with contemplation) sir mujhe to lagta hai ki...daya ko kuchh bohut khas information mila hai...is liye hi woh uske pichhe gaya hai...nahi to...aise...achanak...he stopped listening to the known voice,:'good morning sir' daya entered into the cabin of ACP and kept his head down facing two pair of inquisitive eyes..

ACP stared at him a little angrily and then demanded authoritatively,:'kaha the tum Daya? na bureau me na ghar me? kya ho gaya tumhe?'

daya still cowering down, jabbered,:'ssorry ssir...magar...ek ja..jaroori kam ke liye...shahar se bahr jana para tha...inform karne ka bhi...time na mila tha..'

ACP nodded with a mixture of dissatisfaction and worry,:'thik hai...' he paused and then abruptly changing his tone of voice he ordered,:'abhi kam me lag jaao...woh diwali bombing case ka file ka ek ek inch check karo...dekho...kahi chhut gaya kya humara nazro se...' he contorted his face and goggled his eyes as usual imagining the criminals facing him...

:'yes sir," daya received the order with utmost servility and came out of the cabin..Though he picked the file out from the archive gallery and came to his table to concentrate but a thorn was pricking him just at the most centre of his chest..He sighed with a very weary smile and then rubbed his chest roughly with his one palm which Abhijeet noticed promptly as he stormed out of ACP sir's cabin..AS Daya started turning over the pages of the file, Abhijeet appeared at the edge of his desk...Daya felt the presence of Abhijeet but didn't look at him and pretended to be absorbed within the file...An affectionate smile hovered at the lips of Abhijeet as he kept his palm upon his right shoulder and cooed,:'itna naraz kyu ho yaar! aur agar naraz ho bhi...to sare narazgi utar do abhi mujh pe...I promise...main gussa nahi karunga...' Daya slowly raised his face to look at him, and instantly his eyes moistened.

:'kaisi baat...karte ho dost...' he spluttered in a trembling voice,:'tumse ...' he choked but continued with difficulty,:'kis...bat ka...narazgi...'

:'seene me dard ho raha hai...aur khud ka dard pe...khud hi...marham...laga rahe ho?'abhijeet's eyes swelled and though he sniffed and dabbed his eyes promptly, daya didn't skip to notice that...He raised his one hand towards Abhijeet's other hand and clenched tightly to repress the tears and then after about a minute, he implored,:'rat me mere ghar aaoge Abhijeet? tum se...tum se baat karna tha...'

Stark astonishment crossed the face of Abhijeet and at the same time a dark gloom covered his face,:'ye bhi...kehne ki baat hai Daya? haa? char din se pareshan ho ke pal pal me socha ki tum wapas ane se hi...tum se baat karunga...aur tum ho ke...' he stopped,sighed and sitting beside him,he flashed a forced smile to assure him,:'chalo yaar...jaldi kaam kar lete hain...'

On that night (at 10 p.m)

Abhijeet and daya were sitting in daya's sitting room with grim faces..

Abhijeet: kya mujhe bhi bata ke ja nahi paya tum? aisa kya majboori tha Daya?

daya:(with an embarrassed face and gesture) I am ssorry Abhijeet...agar mera khamoshi...tum ko dukh diya hai...to...to...mmain...mmaafi..chahta hun...mmagar...kya karta main? baat hi aisa sangeen laga...ki jaldi jana para aur...aur...jane ka taiyari me...sara ka sara intezam karne me...sara waqt chala gaya tha...

Abhijeet: abhi to bata sakte ho na...( a little teasing smile) aisa kya ho gaya ke mere pahlwan dost ka seene me dard hone laga hai...akho me ansu ane laga hai...haa haa? ( Abhijeet deliberately was trying to be cheerful as he sensed that something very serious had been disturbing his friend)

Daya temporized for a little in order to muster his thoughts and then replied with a grim expression,:'ek personal kam tha Abhijeet...' he stopped and though endeavoured but couldn't let out any more until Abhijeet asked astoundingly,:'aisa...aisa...kaisa personal kaam Daya? kkya woh...mujhe bhi...bataya nahi ja sakta hai?'

Daya immediately answered with an abashed smile, repudiating,:'agar aisa hi hota...to tumhe yaha kyu bulata?' a little pause,:'aisa keh ke mujhe...aur dukh na do yaar...'

Abhijeet:(trying to conceal the worry) achchha baba thik hai...na keh raha hun aisa...mmagar...personal kaam...let me guess( he tried to be playful keeping his patience intact) kisi jaan pehchan ka shaadi?

daya startled and looked at Abhijeet with a scared face while Abhijeet's amusing face turned pale and tensed watching daya's unexpected expression...Daya averted his glance quickly and stammered,:'woh...hha...mmatlab...shaadi...' he paused,trying to appease the torrid wave of inconvenience and then came back stoutly,:'shaadi...fix karne ke liye...'

:'fix karne ke liye?' Abhijeet's brows puckered,:'kkya kkya baat kar rahe ho Daya? kkaun hai woh...woh...khush naseeb...jiska ...shaadi fix karne ke waqt...tum...' he stopped being staggered to listen to daya as he chimmed in without lingering the suspense,:'mera ...'

Abhijeet gazed at the tightened face of daya with sheer stupefaction..Daya didn't look at Abhijeet and took deep breath to keep himself active in this queer battle with his own heart..After about a minute, when the silence was perceivable, daya hesitantly glanced at Abhijeet while Abhijeet was on the edge of asking uncountable question but he restrained himself and could only bumble,:'ttum...ttum...ye..sab...soch ...samajh ke...'

daya interrupted with furore,:'kya sochna samajhna hai Abhijeet? kya is ka koi guarantee hai ki jo hum soch ke samajh ke karte hain...uska asar achcha hota hai?haa?' the fury slowly converted into his frailty to bear the pain inside him..His crimson angry face turned into a crestfallen one wreathing with a wan smile as he further added,:'yakeen mano Abhijeet...is se...is se...sab ka...bhala ...honewala hai...'

:'sab ka? matlab?' asked Abhijeet promptly and resumed,:'main kuchh samjha nahi Daya...sab ka matlab...Shreya ka?' he couldn't put it evasively any more and then perhaps drawing some inferences from daya's silence hissed in despair and resurrected,emphatically,:'daya...daya...tum..ttum bohut bada galati kar rahe ho...is me na to ttum khush ho sakte ho...aur..na...naaa... Shreya...'

A glumness covered daya's face as he drawled,wearily,:'nnahi Abhijeet...is me...char log...khush ho sakte hain...char log Abhijeet...mera akela ka khush hone se bohut zada hai char logo ka khushi...'

Abhijeet now, being impatient snapped, :'kkya keh rahe ho daya? mujhe to kuchh bhi samajh me nahi araha hai...tumhara aur shreya ke beech do log ghus rahe hain...to kaise honge sab khush? ye sab anab shanab ttum soch bhi kaise liya? haa? kkya chakkar hai ye sab?' Daya heaved and then put it trying to maintain poise,:'dekho Abhijeet...ttum...jaroor ye soch rahe ho ki...kkya daya pagal ho gaya hai...barna...achanak...aise kaise...kisi ke sath...shaadi karne ka faisla kar liya...hai na?

Abhijeet wished to say something but he remained silent for giving the opportunity to daya while daya continued,seeming to be in a calm manner,:'ai..aisa na socho ki...' he paused, breathed and then came back,:'ke...bas shreya ki faisla mujhe ...ye faisla lene ke liye majboor kiya...'

:'to baat kya hai daya? kis baat se majboor ho ke tum apna jeevan ka itna bada faisla le liya?' asked Abhijeet with haggard face which reflected concern for daya..

daya with a rueful smile, reappeared,:'shaawad...main zindegi bhar...kabhi...shaadi ka na sochta Abhijeet...kyuki sach kahu...Shreya ka Siddharth ke sath shaadi ka faisla...mujhe ...mmujhe aisa bana diya tha...ki...kabhi shaadi shabd se bhi...main...pareshan ho jata tha...mmagar...jab...ye pata chala ki...jaise...main ' his eyes moistened, voice trembled and choked,:'jaise main...saza pa raha hun...waise hi...koi mere liye saza bhugat rahi hai..to phir...mujh se...raha na gaya...kyuki Abhijeet...' he stammered for a little and then muttered,:'dil tutne ka dard main janta hun..' a tear drop streaked down his cheek,:'aur...agar...kisi ka dard kam karna ...mere bas me ho...to mujhe laga ki...mujhe woh karna chaiye...age peechhe sab bhul ke mujhe woh kam karna chaiye Abhijeet...'

Astonishment crossed Abhijeet's face as he spluttered worriedly,:'kkaun? kis ki baat kar rahe ho tum Daya?'

Daya prepared himself with a long sigh and replied promptly,:'us din jab...uski bhabi ki letter aya ...tab se hi...ladai shuru huya Abhijeet...mere mann ke sath mera...aur us ladai...shawad mujhe...bohut kuchh sikha raha hai...' his face turned reflective,:'bohut kuchh sikha raha hai Abhijeet..' he emphasized and repeated and added later,:' khud ko...akela sochta raha aur...udhar...mujhe koi pati samajh ke...duniya ki tamam pareshani akeli samhalti rahi...'

:'pati samajh ke? kahi...' Abhijeet casted a glance at daya with beady eyes now,:'kahi...ttum...Anila ki baat to...na kar rahe ho?'

daya turned his face towards Abhijeet instantly with a bemused expression and muttered after half minute,:' ha Abhijeet...magar ttum...' he paused still being wreathed with shock,:'ttumhe kaise pata chala?' Abhijeet asked him, instead of answering daya,:'to tum...Anila ko shaadi kar rahe ho?'

Daya nodded gravely,:'haa...'

Both remained within a stifling silence until Abhijeet asked further,:'Anila se baat huya tumhara? kya woh sach me tumhe pyar karti hai?' Daya nodded and after some seconds he remarked a little sardonically,:' jitna pyar main is teen char din me paya...woh...pichhle tees saalo me bhi na paaya Abhijeet...' he shook his head and then leaned back stretching his head with visible tiredness...Abhijeet stared at him with sympathy as it wasn't hidden to him, that daya was trying to repress a deep insecurity and peevishness..The wound that he received from Shreya would perhaps be indellible but in the mean time if he had chosen someone for his bride who were insanely in love with him, there shouldn't be any reason to forestall him...She might erase the scar of the wound in future and who could predict that daya too reciprocated her feelings in the long run...Daya should deserve love-pure and sacred one...and if...if...it would be written with Anila...then...then...why not? He should give him every kind of support at this juncture of his life...Abhijeet decided and ventured to be a joyful friend,:'It's a very good news yaar...damn good news...'

Daya glanced at him again astoundingly and asked,:'tum khush ho Abhijeet? kya...mera ye faisla sahi hai?'

:'Arey ekdam sahi hai boss...tumhara faisla galat ho hi nahi sakta hai...' abhijeet suggested with boisterous chirp...Daya gazed at him with beady eyes and let out,:'achcha? kkyu? kkyu tumhe lag raha hai ki ye faisla sahi hai?' Abhijeet was staggered initially but then he managed it, as it was clear to him that daya was desirous to listen to some explanation of his own deed..., he wished to listen to some words which would satisfy him and at the same time, guide him whether he had taken a right decision or not...

:'arrey yaar...' jabbered Abhijeet...:'mmain...bas itna janta hun...ke...ke...tumhara shaadi honewala hai...aur meri ek bhabi anewali hain...jo tumhe bohut bohut pyar karegi...' he smiled a little fatuously and then commented,:'mujhe tum ko khush dekhna hai bas...aur ye dekhna hai...ke koi...' his face was turning grim as he continued,:'koi...tumhara unkahee...batein bhi...samajh ke...tumhe...tumhe khush rakh rahi hai...'

Daya stared at Abhijeet as his words seeped a faint anger...Abhijeet curbed his emotion and then gave him a throaty laugh,:'arrey yaar...mujhe bohut sara taiyari karna parega sab cheezo ka...main yaha pe kyu baitha hun...oh by the way...shaadi ka date fix ho gaya na?'

Daya, perhaps getting a little revivified by Abhijeet's emphatic words, flashed him a coy smile and nodded...

:'arrey na sharma ke batao phir?' Abhijeet exclaimed with a smile...Daya raised his glance and kept it over the seeming to be beaming face of Abhijeet and heaved a sigh of relief...while Abhijeet hastened,:'arrey kya huya...batao to sahi...kitne din hoga mere pas sab taiyari ke liye...?' Daya with a placid smile over his lips, murmured, clenching one palm of Abhijeet,:' thanks yaar...ttum ...ttum nahi jante ho...ki...mere dil pe se kitna bada bojh ...utar gaya...tum se baatein karke...' Abhijeet though felt a sharp pang of agony in his chest but repressing it he forced a smile, trying to be animated,:'haien? daya? is ke baad meri bhabi tumhare dil pe koi bojh hi ane nahi denge...haa tum dekh lena...' the next one moment he remained silent imagining a happy scenario of daya's household and his eyes moistened with intense bliss...His trance was broken as daya finally revealed,:'it's 2nd October Abhijeet...'

:'2nd?' Abhijeet was staggered,:'my God...aur abhi bol rahe ho mujhe?'

daya explained in detail now,:'woh...Anila ki bhabi bhaiya se...baat huya tha mera...woh log...jald se jald hi...' he paused perhaps with a natural reticense to discuss about his own marriage while Abhijeet caught his half spoken speech,:' ha ha kyu nahi...shubh kam me kis baat ka der?' he laughed and teased daya once more,:'dekho yaar...yehi mauka hai mera...tumhara shaadi ka kapre main chun chun ke kharidunga...is ke baad mere Anila bhabi sab samhal lenge...hai na? haa? haaien?' Abhijeet's child like efforts to alleviate the discomfort of him, couldn't be concealed from daya and he smiled this time ingenuously,:' bas bhi karo yaar...tum to...aise...nach rahe ho...jaise ki...jaise ki...' the smile ebbed away slowly and instead of that a bleak titter hovered at his lips and he stopped abruptly...

Abhjeet though was quick in reply,:'kyu na nachu Daya? jab shaadi kar rahe ho...dhum dham se karo...bohut sara dhamal machega...bohut sara pataka jalega...itna ke...sab ko...' his jaws tightened,:'sab ko...pata chale...ki tum kitna keemti ho...'

The meaning that had been hidden within his words, was conceivable to Daya...and a wan smile came to his face as he commented,:'kisi ka keemat dhum dham ya dhamal se pata hota hai kya Abhijeet?'

Abhijeet looked at him with a smiling face while daya added more,:'agar yehi duniya hai...yehi samaj hai...to main isse bohut door ja ke jeena chahta hun...jaha pe shor na hai...ye dikhawa nahi hai...aur...' crimson colour stole into his cheeks,:'aur...duniya ki aisa karwa roop bhi nahi hai...' he dabbed his eyes thereafter and then forcing a smile he came back,:'abhi mujhe samajh me araha hai...ke...kyu Anila...sab chhor ke...kundai chali gayi thi...'

Abhijeet with a bustle returned back jauntily,:'aisa kaise chalega haa? jaao to mujhe chhor ke...main bhabi ko complain kar dunga phir tumhare khilaf...'

daya looked at abhijeet's amusing face and now burst into a peal of laughter..


	5. Chapter 5

28th September, Shubham Marriage Hall

Shreya was sitting like a statue in a room,engulfed by Purvi Tarika and some of her cousin sisters and her parents & relatives were busy to receive the guests and preparing everything, before the priest called the bridal couple for the rituals...

cousin sis 1: kis khayal me khoyi huyi hai Shreya? arrey jeejaji ki khayal me khoye rehne ke liye to tere pas puri zindegi para hai...abhi to thori humare surat bhi dekh le...

cousin sis 2: haa shreya...jab se tere shaadi fix huya hai...tu to bohut hi ghamandi ho rahi hai ha? kyu re? humare jeejaji handsome hai is liye? ya phir woh successful hai is liye?

shreya looked at them and gave them a faint smile trying to be shy enough...

cousin sis 3: are nahi nahi...jeejaji handsome hai to kya humari shreya kuchh kam hai? woh bhi to pari hai pariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

cousin sis 1: waiseeeeee...kya shaadi ke baad bhi tu...aise rough and tough cop ban ke CID ka naukri karte rahegi? hmmmm?(dancing her eyebrows sardonically)

cousin sis 4: kyu nahi? jab jeejaji khud permission diya hai tab kyu chhoregi woh naukri?

cousin sis 2: haaye...kitna khushnaseeb hai Shreya...mere naseeb me aisa laddu kab phootega?

Purvi and Tarika enchanged glances with grim faces while Shreya spluttered in low voice,:'Tarika...' Tarika stooped down from standing position,:'haa shreya...'

shreya was hesitant and then asked,mustering every bit of courage,:'Abhijeet ssir...agaye kya?'

A weary smile touched Tarika's lips as she answered,:'nahi Shreya...abhi tak to...aya nahi...'

shreya almost implored,:'jaa ke...dekho na please...' Tarika was about to say something but before that Kaven along with Dushmyant Ishika Vikram Mayukh and Divya entered into the room..

Dushmyant said with smiling face,:' congratulation Shreya...hum log agaye hain...tum chinta na karo...aram se sagai ke rasme pura karo...' the male members departed soon while Ishika and Divya stayed there with delightful faces...Ishika said coming nearer Shreya,:' maam...aap bohut sundar lag rahi hain...'

shreya with a grateful smile replied,:'thanks Ishika...ttum log khare kyu ho? baitho naa...'

divya stated gently,:'aap chinta na kijiye maam...we are all right...'

shreya flashed a mild smile at them and they retired into another room...

Shreya clenched Tarika's palm tightly and now Tarika sat beside her,placing her ghoonghat at right place while shreya whispered,:' Tarika...Freddy ssir...nikhil...' she was panting and beads of sweat stood over her forehead...' Tarika smiled dolefully saying,:' pata nahi Shreya...shawad woh sab log mandap ke pas honge...thik hai...main dekh ke ati hun...' but before Tarika could leap onto her feet, Shreya's mother came in a rush,:' girls...Shreya ko leke aao...punditji bula rahe hain...aao Shreya...'

Tarika looked at Shreya and noticed shreya's moistened eyes and beseeching glance and she averted her glance quickly saying, :'chalo Shreya...der ho raha hai...'

Shreya came out of the room and advanced towards the mandap slowly...Daya's smiling face was flickering before her blurry eyes...She tried to compose herself and then coming nearer the mandap she looked around...in a way as if she was searching for someone desperately...but her trance was broken as Siddharth's sister grasped her hand and ushered her the way to show where she would have to sit...

Siddharth was sitting already there while the priest was waiting for shreya to start the rituals...Shreya sat obediently and just at that moment she saw that Daya along with Abhijeet entering into the hall...He wore a simple off white punjabi and white pajama...His glance stuck at the mandap and as he reached there, shreya 's gaze flew into him and their gazes locked instantly...Siddharth looked at Shreya fervently and noticed shreya's stare at elsewhere while Daya showed Siddharth a thumb with smiling face and receeded back into another room...Siddharth glanced at Shreya a little beadily, angrily before shreya could settle herself in concentrating on the rituals..A wave of pain flowed through her body though she kept tittering at Siddharth every now and then and looking at the people who gathered around them...

[In the room]

Daya took a glass of pinapple juice from the tray and sat in a recluse corner and Abhijeet too came beside him with a glass of mango juice...As Abhijeet kept his hand upon Daya's shoulder, Daya turned towards him and flashed him an uneasy chuckle and muttered then,:'it's okay Abhijeet...main...mmain thik hun...'

Abhijeet smirked at his words and then asked,:'kis ko bol rahe ho ye baat? main to poochha hi nahi...'

Daya,with a flippant smile, with much discomfort, answered,:'mmujhee...pata hai Abhijeet...ke...ttumm...tum...mere liye chinta kar rahe ho...'

Abhijeet now with a beaming smile commented,:'nahi kar raha hun dayaa...mera mann keh raha hai ...ki...tum bohut khush rehnewale ho...aur ek dost ka soch...kabhi galat nahi ho sakta hai...'

Daya chuckled again to see Abhijeet's spirit soaring high; he remained silent though unknowingly once his eyes brimmed with tears but he managed to conceal it from Abhijeet and kept praying with every bit of energy inside him about the happy and prosperous life for the couple...

Sachin and Nikhil abruptly appeared and hastened looking at Abhjeet,:'ssir...aap...' he stopped and their glances fell upon Daya's lugubrious face and both Sachin and Nikhil sighed with despair...

Abhijeet ventured,:'kkya Sachin? kuchh kehna tha?'

Nikhil: ssir...woh...

Abhijeet: kkya? kkya huya hai?

Sachin:(whisper) ssir...Shreya ka papaji...kisi bhi haal me chhor nahi rahe hain...woh keh rahe hain...ki bina khana kha ke...hum yaha se ja nahi sakte hain...

Abhijeet:(whisper) haa to kha ke hi jayenge na...chalo ...

nikhil and sachin exchanged a little surprising glances and then sachin ventured,:'ssir...daya ssir ko...'

abhijeet with a complacent smile, stated stoutly:'daya ko itna kamzor na samjho Sachin...jab woh yaha pe aa saka...to khana bhi kha payega...' his jaws tightened; moistened eyes glowed abnormally with a belief and after a pause he said in an authoritative voice,:'ttum log khane jaao...main Daya ko leke ata hun...'

sachin and nikhil disappeared while Abhijeet coming slowly beside daya said,:'daya mujhe to bohut bhukh lag raha hai...chalo kuchh kha lete hai...'

daya was baffled initially and then trying to cover the cyclonic turmoil inside his heart, he flashed a woebegone smile and clipped,laconically,:'chalo...'

Abhijeet stared at him piteously, murmuring beneath his breath,:'sorry dost...mujhe pata hai...tumhe bhukh nahi...pyas nahi...khana ko gale se utar na bhi is waqt mushkil hai...mmagar...tum ko khana parega...hasna bhi parega...ye udasi tumhare liye nahi hai dayaa...ttum bohut sara khushi ka haqdaar ho...aur...shawad...' his line of thought was terminated listening to the voice of daya,:'kya huya yaar? kaha na bhukh laga hai?'

Abhijeet giggled and clasping daya's hand, he said,:'chalo...'

The place of food & beverages was crammed with people as every one perhaps wanted to have it as early as possible...Daya whispered in Abhijeet's ear,:'yaar...main chalu...itna bheer laga huya hai...' abhijeet goggled his eyes in reprimanding his friend and advanced clenching his hand tightly...On the way, they almost collided with Shreya's father and as he glanced at Abhijeet, his head lowered by reflex and he jabbered uneasily,:' bete ttum log...ttum log...thik se...khana kha lena...' Abhijeet smirked involuntarily and then replied,:'jaroor uncle ji...jaroor...aap fikr na kijiye...' Shreya's father escaped quickly while abhijeet and daya settled beside a table. Abhijeet went to fetch the food while daya sat alone in a chair, feeling inexplicably lonely, within the inferno of the hall...The adorned face of Shreya was flickering before his eyes and a twinge of pain was disturbing him,in a way which he couldn't gulp back neither he could spout out...But within a minute a steadfasness descended upon him scolding him in stringent manner,:' kyu dukhi ho Daya? tumhara jeevan bhi abhi kisi ke sath bandhnewala hai...us ladki ki socho...jo tumhare bare me soch ke shawad khush ho rahi hai...jo...kal ko...tumhari jeevan sathi bannewali hai...jise tumhara mamta aur pyar pane ka pura haq hai...jo na paya ...uske liye dukhi hone se behtar hai...ki...jo paya...uska kadr karo...samman karo...' His face turned thoughtful as he gazed at the top of the table with vacuous expression...

Abhijeet returned back with two plates, and sitting there he said,:'lo yaar kha lo...pata nahi aur kya kya khana tha...bheer samhal ke main la nahi saka...' he forced a smile trying to maintain a normal gesture which could emollient the intensified pain of daya...Daya slowly finished his plate almost within a trance...Abhijeet was nattering about a lot of thing...but his words were not being audible and perceivable to him...His daze was broken as Tarika approached to them unexpectedly with a flummoxed face and though abhijeet cued her not to tell daya anything...but she muttered finally,:'daaya...woh...' she paused and both could read utter perplexity writter over her face...Daya asked maintaining poise,:'kya baat hai Tarika? sab...ho gaya?'

Tarika answered with a stern face,:'haa Dayaa...behtar hota ...tum...tum ekbar...Shreya se mil lete to...'

Daya's brows puckered together and he snapped a little brusquely,:'kyu?'

Tarika now stammered for a reasonable reply and at last she presented one,:' woh...subah se...Shreya...tumhare...I mean...tum dono ke bare me...poochh rahi thi...'

now Abhijeet interferred laconically,:'use tum keh dena...ki hum dono...khana khaya hain...bohut enjoy kiya hain...aur...hume...hhumme koi...pareshani...na huya hhai...' his voice choked which he tried to manage while Tarika almost shrieked with shock,:'Abhijeeeet! please...'

Abhijeet gulped back a lump and asked;:'aur...ssab log...kkaha haai?'

Tarika replied,;'CID ka sabhi log...aabhi udhar hain...bas tum dono hi...'

Abhijeet exclaimed,:'achcha?' his glance then flew to daya who with a weary smile suggested,:'to hum bhi chalte hain waha ...kyu Abhijeet?'

abhijeet agreed with a grim face,:'chalo...'

As the rituals had been completed, the couple was now sitting in a big room engulfed by the team members of CID...Shreya was blushing oddly with a faint smile pasting over her face while Siddharth was talking to every one personally with gleaming face...As Daya and Abhijeet entered, a morbid silence fell upon which made siddharth a little shocked and astounded...Daya with a feigned grin shook hand with Siddharth saying,:'badhai ho Siddharth...aise hi...hanste rehna...hamesha...'

siddharth a little scornfully replied back,:' mere hansna to ab ...aap logo ke colleague ki upar dependant hai...agar mujhe khush dekhna hai...to use hi keh dena...'

Shreya's face darkened while everyone started exchanging tensed glances, but at the right moment abhijeet countered, with a chortle,:' woooooh to kaha nahi ja sakta hai Siddharth...kyuki humara zindegi to dishoom dishoom se bhara hai...hai na? kyu Sachin?'

Sachin flashed a fatuous smile agreeing with Abhijeet,:'haaa haaa ssir...'

Siddharth sneered lightly and then came back,:'jis baat ke liye...main...aap logo ko yaha pe atak ke rakha hun...woh abhi kehna hai...'

Everyone was astonished at the words of him including Shreya herself and with a frightened glance she kept staring at his would be husband's face...Siddharth continued,with modesty,:'dekhiye...aaj...itni bheer me...aap logo se thik se pehchan tak na huyaa...main bilkul attention na de paya...Is liye main kal ek chhoti si party diya hai...jaha pe sirf aap log honge...aur hum honge...' he looked at Shreya tenderly and then again at her colleagues...Shreya was stupefied, though with much effort she tried to be calm...Abhijeet expressed himself though with a smile,:'iis ka...kya jaroorat hai Siddharth? ttum ...ttum...kisi bhi waqt...bureau me aao...mil lo hum se...jaan pehchan bhi...ho jayega...aur...' he lingered the sycophantic smile just to please a man who could be the cause of happiness of Shreya...

:'jaroorat hai..' Siddharth returned with assertiveness,:'I mean...Shreya ka bhi to jee karta hai na...ki...woh personally...aap sab logo ka khatirdari kare...' his smile came back over his lips,:'kyu Shreya?' he put it in before shreya looking at her again with tenderness...

Shreya, trying to screen the bafflement stammered,;'hha...haaa...kyu nahi?'

Siddharth now uttered again seeming to be gentle,:'to kal raat 9 baje...pipli bunglow me...aap sab ayenge phir se...please...'

There was an uncanny silence and an air of embarrassment made the atmosphere stifling...Abhijeet though took up the responsibility to rescue every one,:'thik hai Siddharth...hum...hum..jaroor ajayenge...agar...sab thik rahe...I mean...I mean...' he smiled again sheepishly and then..:'agar...koi jaroori case na ajaye to...Abhi...hum ko chalna hoga Siddharth...'

siddharth: jee...kal phir aaiyega...

Sachin:(with a smile) koshish karenge...

Siddharth: koshish nahi...ana parega sab ko...

Dushmyant: take care shreya...take care Siddharth...

Pankaj: jaroor aaunga jeejaji...don't mind...khane ko kuchh milega na? (wink)

every one was coming out of the room and daya too followed them but once he looked back and saw painful confusion within the eyes of Shreya...He wished to ask her as he always used to do,:'shreya...kis baat se itna pareshan ho tum? main koi madad kar sakta hun kya?' but he smiled ruefully and turned back to be vanished out of her sight..Shreya on the other hand kept gazing vacantly, even after all left her except Siddharth and startled as he twined her making her nestled again his chest saying smilingly,:'kyu? thora to hans do...sagai ho chuka hai humara...' Shreya, trying to dismiss every bit of pain, astonishment and shock, flashed a fleeting smile at him with uneasiness, though her forlorn eyes reflected a deep fright and insecurity...


	6. Chapter 6

Night approached rapidly...Shreya was lying on her bed with a lifeless face and since long she was trying to have a sleep but all her efforts wasted as she found herself every time tossing and turning with a restlessness, thinking about the words of Siddharth...He hadn't spoken before about throwing such a party for her colleagues..Did he want to gift her this party as a surprise? Yes, that could be possible...because he seemed to be much romantic...A faint smile of satisfaction hovered at Shreya's lips and she continued cogitating-he has been giving so much importance to my colleagues...If my colleagues are so important for him...then...how much he would care for me...He is such a nice guy...' A blushing smile came over her face and she tried to console herself..." pata nahi...kyu main ye chhoti si baat ke liye itni pareshan ho rahi hun...Siddharth ko mera har jajbaat ka parwa hai...isliye hi...woh...ye party rakh raha hai...Main kitna insensitive hun...mere liye un ka pyar ko mehsus karne me itna waqt le rahi hun...mujhe so jana chaiye...kal phir party bhi to hai...'

Daya, on the other hand, lying on his bed, staring straight at the ceiling, musing about the incidents of the whole day...and instantly, Siddharth's last words were drumming at the back of his mind...He kept musing with puckered brows," kyu siddharth phir se ye party rakh raha hai? agar bas jan pehchan ka baat hota tab to...adha jan pehchan uske sath humara ho chuka hai...jitna huyi nahi...uske liye ek raat ka party kaffi nahi lagta hai...woh bureau me asakta tha ...Is ke baad to...kabhi bhi woh bureau askata hai Shreya ke sath...magar..." some lines of worry printed over his forehead.." aur phir Shreya ko dekh ke bhi aisa laga...jaise ki...Siddharth ka is announcement ke liye...woh taiyar nahi thi...chahkar bhi woh apna surprise ko chhupa nahi pa rahi thi...Kya...Siddharth ko...koi shaq ho gaya hai? ya phir mann ka shaq zada majboot ho gaya hai? kahi woh Shreya ko koi dukh to na dega? kya kal mujhe waha pe jana chaiye? Na jau...tab to aur bhi zada shaq ho sakta hai use..." Daya's face contorted with an affliction, remaining within a dilemma until he closed his eyes and sunk into a deepened thought which brought him the much needed sleep...

Next day,Pipli bunglow, 7.45 p.m

Daya entered into the green lawn through the tiny gate, looking around himself. The bunglow was ablazed with lights and even the trees too were adorned artificially with the lights...Daya was hesitant as he came well advance before the scheduled time and just when he thought to call Shreya, Siddharth came out, seeing him with a courteous smile,:'Dayaa...aao...andar aao...'

Daya with a coy smile, spluttered,:'nahi Siddharth...actually...mera kuchh bohut jaroori kaam tha...jis ke wajah se...main party me...aa nahi paunga...is liye...' he stopped as shreya appeared at the main door of the bunglow and seeing daya she advanced towards them...

Siddharth, feeling shreya's presence, said delightfully,:'are dekho Shreya...Daya aya hai...keh raha hai ki party me nahi asakta hai...tum hi zara kaho un ko party me rehne ke liye...'

Shreya a little astoundingly looked at Siddharth while Daya was quick to respond,:'nnahi Siddharth...main nahi reh sakta hun...woh to main...ttum...logo ko...kuchh kehne aya tha...' he smiled with discomfort and added,:'baat...jaroori hai...is liye...ana bhi jaroori tha...' he now took out something from his side bag and handed over to Siddharth...

:'kya hai ye?' exclaimed Siddharth...

:'card...' clipped daya...

:'card? ' Siddharth hadn't opened the envelop yet and preferred to listen to daya...

:'haa...mera shaadi ka...' divulged daya, forcing a smile..

For a couple of second, it seemed everything had been numbed as a thunder struck the atmosphere...

very slowly Siddharth's face was beamed with a smile,:'kkya? tumhara shaadi hai? kaab? '

A faint smile hovered in the corner of daya's lips as he perceived how much relief he brought to Siddharth,:'haa...2nd October...bas do hi din bacha huya hai...' he announced with a feigned smile...

:'ohhh God...this is unbelievable...' siddharth yelled joyfully,:'to akhir tum...apni mallika ko dil ki baat keh hi diya?' he asked being overjoyed and a little garrulous...

Daya looked now at shreya and perceived quickly that a darkened layer pervaded her face; utter surprise glowed within her eyes as she stared at him incredulously...He stated now, trying to be stout,:'haa...bata diya...' Shreya averted her glance and her face reflected a cyclonic shock that she just received...

:'aur woh? woh bhi kya tumhe bata diya apni dil ki baat?' Siddharth asked inquisitively...

Daya,once again chuckled,replying,:'agar nahi kehti...to kaise fix hota shaadi?' daya's querry impelled Siddharth to be conscious about his over curiousity and an air of discomfiture touched his face and to get rid off that he demanded,:'magar Shreya to kuchh kaha nahi...'

Daya keeping the gentle smile intact, answered,:'Shreya ka koi kasoor nahi hai...woh...main hi kisi ko na bataya tha...aur ekdam final hone ki baad hi bata paya...'

Siddharth shrugged trying to hide the unexpected bubbling happiness inside him while shreya remained silent turning her face aside...

Daya tried to dismiss the stifling uneasiness with his own effort,:'main chahta hun Siddharth ki tum aur Shreya...us din aao...'

:'jaroor' Siddharth was prompt now, alleviating his curiosity,:'hum to jaroor jayenge...kyu Shreya?' Shreya jabbered, trying desperately to be calm,:'hha...hha...kyu nahi...' but her voice trailed away as she was failing to be at the equillibrium...beads of sweat stood over her forehead as she buried abruptly ignited agony into her fists...

Daya with a humble face, stated,:'ab main chalta hun...samajh rahe ho na ki bohut sara kaam hai aur waqt bohut hi kam hai...'

Siddharth said with a relieved smile,:'haa daya...abhi tumhe rok nahi paunga...take care...'

daya with a courteous grin turned back and advanced towards the tiny gate at the hedge...

Siddharth, clasping shreya's hand, murmured,:'chalo...' both turned back towards bunglow but shreya felt like shivering inside vigorously...She started feeling giddy for a little and when accidentally her glance turned towards the hedge, she saw, daya was staring at them standing outside the hedge...She grasped the hand of Siddharth for the support and at last entered into the bunglow...


	7. Chapter 7

Coming into a furnished room, Siddharth said gently,:'tum thora aram kar lo...tab tak main sara intezam kaise huya phir se ek bar check karke ata hun'...He turned back but then suddenly coming nearer shreya, whispered in her ear,:'jo bhi kaho...tumhara daya sir bohut hi mysterious aadmi hain...chhupa rustam nikla...'Shreya felt a horrible shudder passed throgh her spine and as Siddharth departed with loud chortle she felt relieved..but still the atmosphere was stifling for seemed as if every iota of oxygen had been sucked out making the air poisonous...With much difficulty she hobbled towards the back door which opened into the back lawn and garden...Opening the door, she tried to stand erect but her body denied. Looking far she saw the silhouettes of the trees against the evening sky and a dangerous twinge of pain as if gnawd her heart with a painful effect...She came out of the door, and trudged towards the grove of coconut trees..Mild breeze was fanning her face, and a distant sough was audible as the sea roaring just a little far...Shreya, looked at the indigo sky-some stars were just getting visible and fleecy clouds were drifting slowly from one part of the sky to another...Shreya gasped coming nearer a tree and for support she grasped the trunk of it and sobbed pathetically which was creeping inside her since so long...She murmured by herself,:'kkyu...kyu...itna dard ho raha hai mujhe?' the intensity of her sob had been appeased a little and she kept musing staring at the vast sky..."main to Siddharth se shaadi karne hi wali hun...to phir ...aaj...daya sir ka shaadi ki khabar se...aisa kyu lag raha hai...ke...ke mere andar jaise sab kuchh tut raha hai? aur ye andar ki tor for ko...rokne ka ...taqat...mere pas nahi hai...Daya sir...jo mera itna khayal rakha karta tha...aaj...kisi...kisi...dusre ka...khayal rakhenge...ye soch ke...itna dard kyu ho raha hai mujhe... ' her heart seemed to be squeezed as she kept musing,:' shawad is liye...ki...aaj...sara ummeed khatam ho gayaa...shawad is liye...ki aaj thik se mehsus ho raha hai...humara rahein...hamesha ke liye alag honewala hain...' her eyes protruded with a mixture of agony & fright and she muttered,:'nahi...ye nahi ho sakta hai...aisa nahi ho sakta hai...daya sir kisi aur ko...shaadi nahi kar sakte hain...aisa kabhi nahi ho sakta hain...ye koi bura sapna tha mera...haaa...' her make up smudged badly as tears suffused her face and her anchal slipped down without her consciousness...She looked like a bewildered unconscious woman who had been moseying along here and there searching for someone..In order to reduce the excruciating pain, she scratched her hand on the uneven ragged trunk and inescapbly blood started oozing from her palm..She kept gazing at her wounded palm and recalled how Daya had been tending her wound, way back in the jungle...She further received a stabbing pain recalling the moment and failed to restrain her sob forgetting about the consequences..Her body was shuddering violently with each of her painful sob...Time elapsed unconsciously and it was when someone tapped her behind, she jolted with a start-kkau...kkaun...daya sir? her tongue slipped in reflex but twirling back she found purvi and Tarika beside her...She snuggled up against Purvi and burst into a blubber...Purvi tried to soothe her but before they could react, Shreya herself jabbered,:'ttum ttum...llogo ko pata hai...pata hai...daya sir...shaadi...' she stopped and her face again distorted with agony... Tarika closed her eyes for a moment and then opening her eyes, she nodded,:'haa Shreya...pata hai...'

Shreya glanced at Tarika astonishingly and asked authoritatively,:'koi...baat huya tha...unse tumhara?'

Tarika's eyes turned hazy as she sunk into past,even if it was just one day old...

[Flashback]

After Slipping out of Shubham marriage hall, Abhijeet invited everyone to visit once at his residence and though some members were reluctant to go there, but no one disobeyed the humble request of a senior colleague...The whole team reached and gathered at the drawing room of Abhijeet and kept waiting to listen to him, as everyone had been conjecturing that there must be some reason behind this invitation though no one revealed their thoughts... Abhijeet with a beaming face, announced,:'tum log soch rahe ho...ki ye kya chakkar hai? itna achcha khana peena ke baad...Abhijeet sir hume kyu atak ke rakhna chahte hain? hai na?' his smile was broadened while Pankaj answered,:'nahi sir...main to jaldbazi me zada kha bhi na paya...yaha pe khane me mujhe koi problem nahi hoga(wink)...Abhijeet's face though turned grave but a twinkle of mischeif was glinting in his eyes...Nikhil goggled his eyes at Pankaj and then Abhijeet returned back further,:' nahi pankaj...main aaj tum logo ko nahi khilane wala hun...kyuki do din baad hi...ttum logo ko phir se aise majedar khana khana parega...'

pankaj: achcha?kis khushi me sir?

Abhijeet: aur ek shaadi ki khushi me...

Every one stunned and tried to guess what could be the matter but before that Abhijeet disclosed,:' 2nd ko Daya ka shaadi hai...hum sab ka bhabi anewali hai...aur uska khushi me main aaj tum logo ko chay peelaungaa...'

Fredricks was jolted with a start,:'kkya baat kar rahe ho Sir? Daya sir ka shaadi? magar kal tak to hume pata nahi thaaa...acchanak kaise tair ho gaya shaadi?'

Abhijeet with a gleaming face,:'arrey...tum sab ko kehne ke liye hi to bulaya freddy...daya sir ko to jante ho tum log...apna shaadi ka baat kehte huye sharmayega...

Tarika rushed before daya,with a raging face,:'ye sab kya hai daya?'

daya was a little flummoxed facing tarika's straight alleagation, in front of every junior...Tarika was adament,;'ye tum kaise kar sakte ho?' her eyes exuded fire, while Abhijeet interferred,:'ek minute Tarika...' He then ordered his housekeeper to make the arrangement of tea and snacks for everyone and brought both daya and tarika in a room, closing the door...

Abhijeet: haa abhi bolo Tarika, kya keh rahe the tum?

Tarika: main janta chahti hun ke daya aisa kaise kar sakta hai?

Abhijeet replied, without giving daya any chance to counter,:'kyu? kya nahi kar sakta hai Daya? aur kyu nahi kar sakta hai?'

Tarika felt a little embarrased but managing it, she came back, emphatically,:'Abhijeet tumhe sab pata hai...daya shreya ko pyar karta hai...

Abhijeet chimmed in brashly,:'woh to...shreya bhi karti thi...

Tarika shaking her head, asserted desperately,:'samajhne ki koshish karo Abhijeet...shawad...shawad...shreya ka ...koi...majboori ho...'

Abhijeet flashed a paintive smile, and then came back,: chahe majboori ho ya chahe na ho...shaadi to ho raha hai na? aur phir tumhe kaise pata hai ke daya ka koi majboori nahi hai?haa?'

Tarika scrabbling for a word in order to continue the battle and she returned back late,:'ye...ye zid me...charo zindegi...barbaad honewala hai Abhijeet...hhum...kkuchh kar sakte the...'

Abhijeet gritted his teeth in replying,:'sagai...ho chuka hai Tarika...abhi...abbhi...kuchh nahi ho sakta hai...aur phir...na hone ka...na hone ka...shawad wajah bhi hai Tarika...'

Tarika with a damn surprising face,:'Abhijeet tum ye sab kya bol rahe ho? mujhe kuchh samajh me nahi araha hai...kal tak...ttum...daya aur shreya ko...sath dekhna chahte the...aur aaj...'

Abhijeet resumed assertively, :'uske liye...Shreya ka mann bhi to...daya ke sath hona chaiye tha na? mera aur tumhara chahne se kya ho sakta hai Tarika?'

Tarika lost and looked like a defeated one, in front of logical words of Abhijeet and cringing at the floor, she spluttered,:'ab...shreya poochhe...to...main kya kahu?'

Abhijeet divulged, emphatically, angrily,:'keh dena...ki...pyar shor machake kehne ka cheez nahi hai...balki...mehsus karne ka cheez hai...' he was panting and drops of sweat spilling down from his hair..

Now daya interferred,:Abhijeet...please!...' Stark agony reflected through his crimson face as he added, wistfully,:'ttum log...please...jhagra na karo...' He reamined silent in order to bludgeon the pain that was disturbing him in his throat, and then composing himself, he came back looking at Tarika,:'Tarika...woh...poochhe...to tum...yehi kehna ke...' tear drops falling from his eyes,:' ke main usko...Siddharth ke sath...khush dekhna chahta hun...aur ye bhi kehna ke...uske sath...mera duyaein...hamesha rahega...' Tarika was befuddled and bereft of speech, listenting to daya's words...and before she could make any comment daya steamed out murmuring feebly,:"chalta hun Abhijeet...baad me milte hain...'

[Flashback ended]

Tarika startled as Shreya vigorously shook her hand, imploring worriedly,:'Tarika kkya baat huya tha daya sir se?haa...'

Tarika tried to cover the embarrassment printed over her face and with a fleeting smile, she answered,:'zada aa kuchh nahi Shreya...Abhijeet ...' she paused and after a long sigh continued,:'Abhijeet...sab ko...daya ka shaadi ke bare me...kaha...aur...aur...koi baatein na huya tha...'

Shreya stared vaguely at some unknown object for some seconds before lamenting,:'bebquf ki tarha...main...mmain...unke liye...intezar...karti rahi...ye soch ke...ki...ki...woh kabhi...mujhe...pyar ka izhar karega...magar...woh to...woh to kisi dusre ko pyar karke...use jeet bhi liya...' she was abruptly interrupted by Purvi, as she repudiated,:'aise na kaho Shreya...shawad hum ko...pata nahi...ki Daya sir...aisa faisla kyu kiya...'

:'kyu na kahu?' screamed shreya, with a painful expression over her drenched face,:'usne...khud...Siddharth ko kaha tha...ki...woh...apni dil ki mallika ko...' she choked, and spluttered the rest with dregs of energy,:' dil ki baat bata diyaa...iska matlab kya...ye nahi...ki...woh ladki...woh ladki...main nahi...' her face contorted as she couldn't restrain her emotions...

Purvi smiled dolorously muttering out,:' kisi ko na jaan ke...uske bare me aisa sochna sahi nahi hai Shreya...Siddharth ko woh...shawad tumhare liye jhut kaha ho..' her glance automatically flew to Tarika and Tarika stared at her meaningfully.

:'nahi Purvi...' answered Shreya with a plaintive voice,:'sach to ye hai ke woh mujhe kabhi pyar kiya hi nahi...agar kiya hota...to kya...' she stopped sinking into deep thought while Purvi asked,:'agar kiya hota to kya Shreya? sach kahu...to jab...jab tum...Siddharth ko shaadi kar hi rahi ho...tab...daya sir ko...tum se...ya tum ko...daya sir se...door rehna hi achchi baat hai...hai na?'

Shreya was jolted inside...Indeed she was getting married with someone else...Then what right she could have upon daya sir...to expect that he would be maintaining his bachelorhood unless his last breath? She lost her every right in that very moment when she hastened to say a "yes" to Siddharth..Why did she hasten? She could have revealed the truth to her mother, way before, when her parents had been thinking about arranging a meeting between two family? Did she decide to get married wth siddharth just for her parents...or had she wanted to teach daya sir a lesson as he failed to express his feelings formally? Whatever her brain tried to discern, but deep inside her heart she had known the truth that daya sir...loved her earnestly, selflessly...and it seemed now that she had a faith upon him, that whatever she would do, he would be there for her to rectify her fault...But...pathetically...the dim hope that was lying in her sub-consciousness, shattered as daya declared delightfully about his getting maried...She awakened as Purvi nudged her,:'apne aap ko samhal lo Shreya...kisi bhi waqt Siddharth asakta hai...aur...naturally...tumhe aise dekh ke...un ko..achcha nahi lagega...' Shreya endeavoured to compose herself, settling her attire in a proper way and as she wiped er tears off, she heard the silken voice of Siddharth,:'shreya...ttum thik to ho na? '

Shreya stammered,:'hha...I'm all right...'

Siddharth with an astounding glance,:'to phir yaha kyu ho? tumhare sare colleagues agaye hain...'

Shreya answered in a toneless voice,:'abhi arahi hun...'

Siddharth said suddenly,:'oh...haaa...Abhijeet nahi aya magar...unko to expect bhi nahi kar sakte hain hum...hai na? akher daya ka shaadi jo hai...us ka kaam me hi phans gaya hoga...' a faint smile hovered at his lips while purvi and tarika exchanged grim glances...Shreya turned back and with an artificial smile, she advanced towards Siddharth, trying to be chirpy,:'I'm so forgetful...lets go...' Siddharth kept staring a little sheepishly at Shreya for some seconds and then whispered,:'chalo...' They went towards the door like a happy couple, nuzzling with each other, while Tarika spluttered,:'pata nahi kyu...Purvi mujhe lag raha hai...kuchh bohut galat hone ja raha hai...' Purvi sighed with distress and then clipped,:'chalo andar...'


	8. Chapter 8

2nd October, Mata Parvati Temple

Daya Anila had been completing every rituals follwing the priest, frugally though peacefully. , Abhijeet, Fredricks, Sachin, Nikhil,Pankaj, dushmyant,Divya, Purvi, Ishika, and Tarika were present there as Daya's relative while Anila's Brother Aman and sister-in-law Preeti Mathur were present from the bride's side...A peaceful serenity reflected through the face of Mrs. Mathur as Anila was taking Saat phera with Daya...Abhijeet too blissfully watching everything until the priest declared that now the couple had quietly finished every rituals...Daya Anila kneeled before the Mother Goddess and everyone with smiling faces, were flinging the flower petals at them...

Just at that moment Siddharth appeared with Shreya...Daya smiled looking at Siddharth though he dared not to look at Shreya...After the ceremony,Mr and Mrs Mathur anounced,:' thori si door, Sundaram cottage me ek chhoti si function ka intezam kiya hai...hum aap sabhi ko request karenge waha pe ane ke liye...please...aap sab aaiye...' Everyone agreed delightfully and the newly wed couple, engulfed by their dear ones, went into a car decked with flowers and started for the Sundaram Cottage..Inside the car, Daya once glanced at his wife and just at the same moment Anila too glanced at her husband...Their gaze met and fell thereafter as Anila with a shy face looked outside through the opened window...Daya felt that Anila's blissful face had been making him happy and an inexplicable satisfaction filled his heart...

When they reached at Sundaram cottage, a big surprise was waiting for them as ACP sir himself welcomed them there with a grinning face and wide hands...After the emotional union, ACP spluttered out, dabbing his moistened eyes,:' daya tum to sach me chhupa rustam nikle...haa? char din ke liye gayab aur ek hafte me shaadi? '

Daya cowered down with a crimson coy face replying back,:'pata nahi ssir...ye sab...ekdam...achanak hi...' ACP said with boisterous joy,:'haaa haa...are Dayaaaa...tumhara shaadi abhi likha huya tha...chalo andar aao...abhi sab mehman log ajayenge...'

Daya protested mildly,:'sir...mehman kaha? sab log to humara hi hain...'

ACP gave a throaty laughter and said,:'haaa...sab ko khushi manane ka ek mauka to doge na?' now his stare fell upon the blushing bride and with a affectionate smile, he kept his palm over her head and murmured,:' ttum ko kya kahu Anila...Bhagwan ttum dono ko... dher sara khushi de...aur aur...ttum log sada ...sada...jee bhar ke...meethi meethi jhagra kar sako...' saying that much ACP laughed again, while daya was jolted not fully with embarrassment but with surprise to see ACP pradyuman in such a bantering mood...Anila shrunk with shyness and once looked at him squintly with a mixture of reverence and delight...ACP ushered them the way while the couple followed ACP blindly...

[After an hour]

The newly wed couple was surrounded by the members of CID as some were razzing with them...

Pankaj: waise bhabiji...aap ko bohut sabdhan rehna parega...jab daya sir ghar wapas aye to bell sun ne me galtiyan na karna...nahi to darwaza tod ke andar ajayenge woh...

Sachin: arrey Pankaj...bhabiji ko na sikhao ye baat...woh tum se zada janti hain Daya sir ko...

Pankaj: kaise jante hain? bhabiji ko to main bas abhi hi dekha...is ke pehle kabhi bhi daya sir ke sath dekha nahi...iska matlab to yehi huya na...ke...ye arranged marriage hai..(wink)

Abhijeet: arrey pankaj...tum yaha pe kya kar rahe ho haa? chalo...yaha pe khana ka department hai nahi...waha ja ke...gulab jamun ko taste kar lo...

pankaj: guuuulaaaab...abhi tak mujhe ye kyu na kaha ssir? abhi jata hun...freddy sir mere sath arahe ho kya aap?(wink)

Fredy:woh...kaise...are tu ja na yaar...( dangling between delicious food and playing prank with the newly wed)

Abhijeet: waise Anilaaa...I mean...I mean...(with a guilty face) bhabiji...aap police ka naukri chhor kyu diya?

Anila:(with a perplexed face) woh...actually ...

Daya chimmed in immediately to rescue her,:' woh baat ye hai Abhijeet...ki...Anila ko hamesha se...social work me interest tha...aur ...jab use...woh kaam karne ka mauka mil gaya ...tab woh full fledgely social work hi karna chaha...' he finished with an abashed face as Abhijeet was staring at him meaningfully asking by the parlance of his eyes,:'kya boss? shaadi huya ke nahi...usko protect karne kud gaye...haaeein...kaisa majboot bandhan...kitna gehra prem...' Anila too glanced at Daya bewitchingly until Abhijeet shrugged with a smile pregnant with meaning...

Shreya, standing a little far with Tarika, listened to the words of Daya and stared at him astoundingly..Jealousy flowed out of her heart as she looked at the contend face of Anila and quickly she jerked her face away...An unknown anger was flaming inside her and she couldn't hide it when Tarika asked,:'chalo...bachelorhood ka badnam to mita kisi ka?'

Shreya rasped,:'woh mitane ke liye itna jaldbazi karke air gair kisi ko bhi utha lane ka jaroorat nahi tha...'

Tarika puckered her brows and her jaws tightened to see the overt jealousy of Shreya, but she remainedsilent and glanced towards the newly wed couple...

Sachin asked, humorously,:' to ssir...kya aap...honeymoon me yaha se sidha nikal ja rahe hain?'

With much discomfiture daya answered,:'nnahi Sachin...honeymoon ke bare me...abhi...socha nahi...'

Dushmyant now interferred with a smiling face,:'ssir ye to bhabiji ke sath injustice hai...aap nikal jaiye ssir...hum samhal lenge...'

Daya replied further, this time with poise,:'abhi chhutthi nahi denge ACP sir...waise hi main...bohut...chhutti le liya last week...' his face wreathed with an uneasy smile and just then quite unexpectedly Anila jabbered out, :'darasal...mujhe bhi...kuchh...jaroori...kaam par gaya ...To...' she stopped while daya glanced at her, with a staggered expression until he heard a bantering tone of voice of abhijeet,:' wah wah...kya jodi hai bhai...dono ka kam bhi ek sath...chhutti bhi sath sath le lena...kyu daya?' daya and anila blushed with shyness while Shreya swore in low voice,:'so unromantic she is...daya sir ka musibat ban ne ayi hai...' gnashing her teeth she turned her face away...

Now Siddharth advanced towards the newly wed couple and divulged,:'waiseee...humara shaadi ke baad to Shreya ka chhutti must hai...honeymoon na leke gaya to...woh to rishta hi tor degi shayad...' a teasing smile reflected over his face as he asked,for support,:'kyu shreya? sahi kaha na?'

Daya's face turned grim and everyone felt embarrassed as Shreya answered back, a little defiantly,:'waise sage aur romantic logo ko...aisa hi karna chaiye...'

A pall of darkness descended over Anila and she lowered her face down in order to hide it. It was not difficult to perceive what Shreya alluded but it was not her own discomfort for what she had been getting worried...Her palm turned ice cool to think how Daya could bear the taunt of Shreya and feeling tired she closed her eyes forcefully...

Abhijeet felt as if he would burst out but he curbed his emotion and trying to broaden his face with a smile, he asked, :'kuchh peeyoge Daya? cold drink la ke dun?'

Daya, repessing the pain inside, spluttered out,:'nnahi ...kuchh na chaiye abhi...tum log khana kha lena...'

abhijeet flashed him a titter and sighed with distress...

In a moment, when everyone were busy having delicious lunch, Shreya slipped into the room, where Anila was sitting alone, taking out her jewellery...Shreya's unceremonious entrance baffled Anila a little but with a placid smile over her face she welcomed her,:'arrey Shreyaa...aao naa...'

Shreya stared at her, contemptuously from her head to toe, deliberately making her uncomfortable so that she would have to think about her worth, before she could look at Dayaa..

Anila offered her a seat :'please baitho...'

Shreya snorted with disdain,:'tum ko thik se dekhne ayi hun...'

Anila smiled faintly and spluttered, a little comically,:'kyu? ab tak dekha nahi?'

Shreya's stern face turned a shade crimson as her eyes emitted rancour; she smirked and commented jeeringly,:'woh dekhna aur abhi ka dekhne me phark hai...'

Anila with a candid smile, asked her,:'kya phark?'

Shreya mocked her promptly,:'daya sir has risen into the summit of his career...unka partner ban ne ke kitna quabliyat tum me hai...ye to hume dekhna parega na? After all...he is Daya sir...Koi bhi ladki unka patni ban ne ki quabil hai nahi...' She gave Anila a withering look after finishing her words, while Anila stared at Shreya for some times, before answering with a tranquil chuckle,:'ye to...pehle dekhna chaiye tha naa...abhi to...ban chuki hun patni...'

The smug satisfaction that had covered shreya's face until now to hurt Anila, ebbed away seeing her unexpected poise which made her more angry...Griting her teeth, she snapped,:'ek baat yaad rakhna Anila...hum log daya sir ke family se kuchh kam nahi...agar hum kuchh kehte hain...to daya sir...us baat pe akh band karke yakeen karte hain...'

Anila with a beaming smile, replied,:'ye to achchi baat hai...mujhe pata rahega...ki...is duniya me...unka khayal rakhnewale bohut log hain jo ke unke apne hain...'

Shreya was going to say something raising her finger at Anila, as her poise was getting unbearable for her but just at that moment, Purvi entered there with a worried face, and staring at Shreya, she rasped,:'shreya tum idhar? main aur tarika kab se dhoond rahe the...khana nahi khaoge kya?'

Shreya lowered her finger and stormed out of the room leaving an impression of someone who had been reached at the peak of her anger just a few moment before...Purvi sighed with unrest and then flashed a frank smile at Anila, :'agar Shreya...kuchh galat keh diya...to tum...bura na man na bhabi...' she said,apologetically while Anila protested gently,:'nahi nahi Purvi...Shreya to ...mujh se...jaan pehchan karne ayi thi...aur phir...nanad aur bhabi me...thori nauk jhauk to banta hai na?' she grinned finishing her words, while purvi with a sympathetic smile, left the room...

Shreya Tarika and Purvi though gathered together with their respective plates, but there was a tension sprang up among them, which was perceivable distinctly...

Purvi took the initiative,:'shreya...tum to kuchh bhi nahi kha rahi ho?'

Shreya hissed with anger,:'meri gale se...nahi utar raha hai khana purvi...kyu poochh rahi ho?'

Purvi tried to appease her ,:'ab aya to khana parega naa...'

Shreya hissed further this time wistfully,:'agar Siddharth zid na karta...to main...nahi ati yaha pe...' her last words were merely whisper...

Tarika asked looking at her a little dubiously,:'siddharth...zid kiya ?'

shreya tried to compose herself saying,:'hhha...'

Purvi stated, unemotionally,:'abhi dukh karke kya faida hai Shreya? tumhare jeevan me Siddharth na ata...to shawad...shawad...hum bhi aise...yaha pe...khare nahi rehte...shawad...tab situation hi...alag hotaa...'

Shreya looking at Purvi with a mixture of anger astonishment and anguish, asked her,:'kya...kkya is situation ka...zimmedar...bas...main hun?'

Purvi made no reply and concentrated upon the items of her plate while Shreya ventured further,:'kkya...daya sir ka...koi bhi...zimmedari nahi tha...sab kuchh thik karne ka?'

Tarika interrupted her now,:'you are too late Shreya...abhi ye sab discuss karke kisi ka bhala nahi honewala hai...tumhara sagai ke pehle hum tum ko hazar bar samjhane ki koshish kiya tha...kiya tha ya nahi? apni zindegi me bare me...aisa koi faisla na lo...jis me...jis me...baad me tumhe pachhtana pare...magar tum jab tab na suni...to is waqt...jab sab kuchh quite settled ho gaya hai...tab ...' she stopped listening to the voice of Siddharth,:' shreya tum khana kha liya kya?'

Shreya, trying to be composed, pretending to be happy, answered,:'hhaa...bas ho hi gaya hai...kyu?'

Siddharth said ,:'nahi...ek jaroori meeting tha mera...phir main...' he was interrupted as Shreya eagerly muttered,:'hhaa of course...meeting zada important hai...' she left her plate in dustbin and dabbing her lips a little, mumbled again,:'ek minute...main abhi ati hun...' She vanished out in a moment leaving the area and straight entered into the room where daya was sitting with abhijeet...

Shreya stated without any introduction,:'ssir...main ja rahi hun...' she looked at daya with some anticipation while daya remained silent...Abhijeet though tried to handle the predicament,:'aarrey...abhi...abhi hi ja rahi ho? khana khaya na?'

Shreya kept staring at daya with sarcasm, answered,:'ha sir...Siddharth ko ek jaroori meeting hai...I can't stay here for long...'

Daya now, raising his eyes flashed a faint smile, saying,:'thanks Shreya...tum siddharth ko leke ayi...is me...mujhe...bohut...achcha laga...' he again cowered his face down, while shreya countered with a snobbish impertinent smile,:'magar mujhe...achcha nahi laga sir...I can't appreciate your choice sir...'

colour stole into daya's cheeks while Abhijeet was about to scold shreya but daya clenched his hand tightly until shreya left with a sardonic smile...

Abhijeet shrieked out,:'kyu aise jane diya use? kya tumhe kuchh nahi kehna tha?'

Daya, with a dolorous smile, murmured,:'chhor do Abhijeet...aaj ye sab discuss karne ka din nahi hai...'

Abhijeet took a deep breath, trying to dismiss every bit of anger and dejection inside himself, and then with a frank smile, he asked daya possessively,:'chalo khane abhi...'


	9. Chapter 9

After a celebration full of gaiety, evening slipped by merging into dark

night...Anila was in tears leaving her brother and sister-in-law while the CID

team members accompanied the couple...Daya had been feeling drumming beats of his

heart as Aman, Anila's brother clenching his palm had almost implored to take

care of his sister with teary eyes...A disturbing thought had been flickering

within his mind that whether he would be able to fulfill such a difficult task or

not...Daya with a sombre face had promised his brother in law and when his glance

had fallen upon the tear suffused face of Anila,a pang had been disturbing since

then...

Reaching at his residence, daya was bamboozled to notice the arrangement his

colleagues had made..Abhijeet and Tarika welcomed the newly wed couple as a

ritual and then when Anila found herself alone in a room decked with flowers, it

was almost 2 a.m...The fragrance of the flowers was wafting up from everywhere

reminding her in every moment that it was her first night as a married woman. She

flushed with shyness as boisterous noises of laughter coming across the hall

room where the colleagues of Daya were making bantering remarks about his marital

status and spending first night with wife...In her effort to alleviate random

throbs of her heart she looked around and her glance stuck with a stand

photograph of Daya kept neatly at his table...A serene smile touched her lips as

she stared at him...Daya took another half an hour to enter into his room where

Anila was waiting for him,eagerly...Daya's face shrunk in shyness blended with

perturbation. Anila turned stiffened hearing his footsteps as it seemed to her

that she would whimper out the pent up emotion of last four years...But Daya

very quietly came and settled beside her...Peaceful silence throbbed between them

until daya prepared himself to reveal out, with a chuckle,:' Thanks Anila...'

he paused and then resurrected back,:' Thanks for the support...'

Anila spluttered out, feebly,:' Thanks kis liye?'

Daya with an uneasy smile,muttered out,:' woh tab Sachin...aise poochh raha tha

ke...'

Anila now, with a placid smile, explained,:' agar us baat ke liye aap mujhe

'thanks' denge...to main bhi aap ko ek 'thanks' dungi...us waqt mujh ko support

dene ke liye jab...Abhijeet sir...mujh ko woh sawal poochha tha...'

Daya chuckled with coyness and said,:'kya bol rahi ho Anila? kya mujhe pata

nahi...ki...us sawal se...tum...ttum kitna pareshan thi...' A tenderness

reflected over his gentle face as Anila looked at him with stupefaction and then

feebly murmured,trying to summon up every bit of courage:'kkya...pata hai aap

ko?'

Daya looked at her initially with a flummoxed face until his straying emotion

could be gripped,:' woh...' a childish smile came over his face,:'woh...shawad

mere sath...woh shaadi ka natak karne ke baad...tumhe aisa laga hoga ke...'

he was hesitant though, with apprehension that his conjecture might come

erroneous,:'ke...pata nahi...aur...kis kis ke...sath...kya

kya...natak...karna parega...' his smile broadened forcing Anila to gaze at

him with rapture until she realized that her reply could ensure her shy and

hesitant husband about his correct surmise and she beamed,:'aap ne sahi

socha...mujhe...' a gloom slowly pervaded her face as she continued,:'

mujhe...aur kisi ke sath...aisa natak karne ki himmat nahi tha...koi bhi

disguise me...jana parta tha...to...' her voice choked,:'to...aap ka...yaad

ata tha...bohut zor se...' her eyes brimmed with tears while daya hastened,:'

Anilaa...thik hai...maat socho...woh sab batein...waise...hi...ro ro

ke...buri halat...ho gaya tumhara...' perplexity was visible over his face..

Anila forced a smile, dabbing her eyes carefully and then

murmured,irresolutely,:'mujhe aap se...kuchh kehna tha...' Daya sighed perhaps

with relief and then sounded low, :'mujhe bhi...ttum se...kkuch kehna tha

Anila...' Anila with a soft smile, replied,:'aap kahiye pehle...'

Daya turned a little russet and stammered,trying to stem the

uneasiness,:'wwoh...tum hi...kaho pehle...mmujhe...ttumhara baat sun na hai...'

tremor shook him as he tried to marshall his thoughts before revealing it to

her...Colour stole into Anila's cheeks as she answered cowering her head,:'aap

bade hain...aap pehle kahiye na...' A gentle smile adorned Daya's face as he

said,:'pati patni me kya chhota bada hai Anila? hum ...hum...' his voice

choked, as shreya's shy face flashed before his eyes,:'hum...jeevan sathi

hain...Anila...aur...is me...koi bhi chhota bada ...nahi hain...'

Anila casted a rapturous glance at him until daya's reflective gaze settled at

her,and then she abruptly stooped down before him, touching his feet with

devotion..Daya was bamboozled for a moment and then he was quick enough to

scooped her up into his arms..Their eyes met and locked for some seconds before

daya panted, with astonishment,:'yee kya kar rahi ho Anila? ' he helped her to

take a seat and then said with a culpable face,:'mmujhe...iitna bhi kuchh...na

do...' guilt seeped through his face,:'jo...pane ka...quabilyat...mujh

me...mujh me...hai nahi...'

Anila repudiated, quietly but stoutly,:'aisa na kahiye...shawad...aap ko...pata

nahi...ki...aap...kitna quabil hai...' A dry smile of affliction came over his

face as he remained silent cogitating the fact about which he maintained

secrecy...but his sprwaling thoughts interposed as Anila asked him in an

emollient tone of voice,:'aap kahiye naa...' Daya gave her a nervous titter and

then said,trying to grip his unbridled emotions,:'baat ye hai Anila...ke

mujhe...mujhe lagta hai...jab hum ek sath...ek naya zindegi ka

...shuruyat...karnewale hain...to ...' he tried to clear his throat with a

cough and then,:'tab...humara beech me...aisa kuchh bhi rehna sahi

nahi...jo...I mean...jis ke bare me...koi ek...anjan hai...'

Anila's covered with gloom as she said with

indecisiveness,:'mmagar...mmagar...main to...sab keh diya ...aur phir...' he

was hurriedly interrupted by Daya,:'mmujhe maloom hai Anila...ki...tumhara taraf

se...koi khamiya...hai nahi...mmagar...shawad main hi tumhe...kuchh kehna

chahta hun...' he twiddled with his fingers trying to bring back the much needed

poise,:'samajh me nahi araha hai...kaise kahu...aur...aur...kya kahu...Ttum ek

nayi dulhan ho...kahi...' he murmured for himself,:'kahi...is baat se...bohut

zada dukhi na ho jao ttum..'Daya started loitering inside his room with a haggard

face until Anila, being immensely perturbed inside her, revealed,

accidentally,:'kya ...meri ek baat sunenge aap? yaha ake baithenge?' Daya was

staggered initially but he obediently came beside her and settled there with a

shrunken face while Anila irresolutely jabbered

out,:'agar...agar...aap...Shreya ke bare me kehna chahte hain...to ...to

...main aap ko...'

daya was befuddled completely to see her pronouncing Shreya's name as it was

beyond his imagination. Embarrassment blending with perpexity printed over his

shy face though Anila continued with immense sympathy,:'ye baat poochh

ke...pareshan karna nahi chahti hun...Waise hi...aap...pehle se pareshan

hain...' Warm wave of as if rushing beside his ears as he stammered with a

bashful snigger,:'shreya...Shreya ke bare me...tumhe...pata hai sab

kuchh...' he couldn't decide whether he would put any question before Anila

about Shreya or not but before that, dismissing all his apprehension, Anila

herself eased his strain,:'nahi...mujhe un ke bare me ...kuchh nahi pata hai

ssir...' she paused, jolted and then came back trying to attain poise,:'I

mean...bas yehi mehsus huya...ki...aap ke mann me...Shreya ke liye...ek

bohut khas jagah hai... ' saying that much Anila lowered her head down and

spluttered out,:'main ye sab is liye keh rahi hun Dayaa si...mera matlab hai

ke...' colour spread over her cheeks as she rectified herself,:'aap ko...ye sab

kehne me...bohut taqleef ho raha tha...Mujhe laga ke...shawad mera kehne

se...aap ka dil ka bojh...kuchh...kuchh kam...ho sake...' concern seeped

through her voice while daya as if impelled to stare at her, being nonplused...

What could he reveal out to her about the inexplicable relationship between

shreya and himself? It seemed to be deep,unfathomable and pure even some weeks

back...but...had it been so...then perhaps it hadn't been cracked with so

much ease; then there hadn't have any silly misjudgement...But the question lied

somewhere else...how could Anila figure out everything? Is it so apparent? Daya

was appalled to even think that how would he be able to screen his most secret

feelings from Anila...

:'kkya...kkya...kisi ne tumhe...Shreya aur mere bare me...kuchh kaha hai

Anila?' Daya dared to ask that question averting his glance from his wife...

Anila answered quietly, gently,yet with a conviction,:' mujhe...aap ki baat sun

na hai Daya...woh bhi...agar...aap...is ke bare me...koi baat karna

chahe...to...'

Daya looked at her now, though a swirl of confusion blurred his vision as he

muttered,:'kehna chahta hun Anila...bohut kuchh kehna chahta

hun...magar...mmagar...mere kehne se pehle hi...tum bohut kuchh samajh liya

Anila...' he paused meaningfully and returned back, trying to grip his

emotion,:'hhaa...ye sach hai...ki mere mann me...Shreya ke liye...ek khas

jagah hai...aur...shawad...age bhi...rahega...magar Anila...ye na

socho...ki...'

Anila kept her palm over daya's and with a fervent glance she

purred,:'bas...main janti hun ...age ...aap kya bolenge...Main janti

hun...aap ko taqleef hoga...na kahiye...'

A faint light twinkled in the depth of his dark eyes as he stared at her with

sheer astonishment while Anila's painful restive eyes wandered through every inch

of his face searching for something...Daya evaded his eyes as he noticed the

bemused face of his wife and after he could overcome his coyness, he

uttered,:'mera ...taqleef se...zada important hai...humara ...ek dusre ke

pas...faithful rehna...'

Her eyes reflected an excruciating ache as she beseeched,:'aisa baat keh

ke...kyu taqleef dete hain aap mujhe bar bar? kya aap ko pata nahi hai...ki aap

kisi ke bhi sath...unfaithful...ho hi nahi sakte hain...'

Daya flashed a faint smile partly with contend and partly with an abrupt

hollowness not to reveal himself and mumbled,:'shawad...shawad...ttum thik keh

rahi ho...kyuki...aaj ...koi bhi aisa baat karna nahi chaiye...jis

se...tumhe...ya mujhe...' he paused and with an uneasy titter returned back,:'

dukh pauche...' he stopped abruptly,as something started blinking in the back of

his mind...He sighed with a despair recalling that how he had been happy with his

fertile imagination about his first married night with Shreya...

:'kya huya?' asked Anila worriedly...

:'kuchh nahi...' Daya startled and then answered back in a seemingly delighted

manner...

Anila stared at him for some seconds before coming back with a complete different

attitude,:' yaha pe jhula hai na?' mischief was glinting within her eyes though

daya was baffled listening to her words and couldn't react until Anila added,:'

nahi jhulna hai kya jhule me?' Daya reached at the paroxysm of astonishment and

jabbered, helplessly,:'jhula...pichhe ki...baag me...' Anila flashed an

ingenuous grin and then let out an impassioned murmur,:'ghabraiye maat...Aap hi

mujhe kaha tha...' she paused; the parlance of her eyes turned turbid with

fervour,:'jhula ki bare me...aur...suhag raat me...jhule me...jhulne ke bare

me...' her blissful face darkened with a gloom as she continued,:'shawad...aap

ko...isliye...yaad nahi...kyuki...woh aap...Anila ko nahi...Ansha

ko...kaha tha...Ansha...jo daraki ka ...bhatiji...thi...' crimson colour of

shame sprinkled over the face of Daya and his head was lowered by reflex...Anila

awakened as the silence between them lingered and with a dolorous smile

sursurrated,:' agar...main aap ko...anjane me...koi dukh de diya...to meri

galti ke liye main...maafi...' Daya interposed

hurriedly,:'nahi...Anila...galti...tumhara ...nahi hai...balki...main to is

baat se...hairan reh gaya ke...' he paused, cringed down once with a coy smile

and then returned back,:'ke...Ansha ko kaha huya baatein...Anila ban ke...sun

ke...kaise tum...itni din tak...yaad karke rakh paya...'

Anila immediately looked at him, only to find innocent humour within his smoky

eyes...She lowered her eyes with an abashed chuckle..


	10. Chapter 10

The night was damp, cool...A little breeze was blowing outside and the rustle of

the swaying leaves was being heard..Shreya was feeling restless, recalling the

face of Anila and conjecturing lamely how, Daya and Anila were consummating the

marriage and inexorably she felt her quickened breath. Malicious jealousy was

burning inside her as she could see in her fertile imagination how Daya was

caring and mollycoddling his wife..She sprang out of her bed and went nearer the

window...Tears brimmed her eyes as her glance stuck at a floating cloudlet..She

banged her palm on the window pane, trying to release endless dejection and when

she could sense pain in her palm, then also Daya's face came flickering before

her hazy eyes...She sat on a stool, with an effort to compose herself and then

suddenly she put a query before herself,: how could I be agreed to get married

with Siddharth? How could? Is it the fact that I failed to realise at that moment

what Daya sir meant for me? Suppose, he would remain as a bachelor until my

marriage with Siddharth...but after my marriage when I would have to be loyal and

faithful to Siddharth as his wife, how would I be able to make myself indifferent

about Daya sir? How could I be able to do it? How could?' Her face contorted with

pain beyond human endurance and she kept sniffling miserably until she felt

weary and exhausted...

Daya and Anila reached at the garden, slowly, suppressing a queer thrill inside

their hearts...Coming nearer the cradle, Anila hastened to sit on it with a

childishly affectionate smile while Daya flashed her a gentle smile..Very

abruptly a darkened layer covered the blissful face of Anila as she let out,

quietly perhaps with an apprehension,:' aap...nahi baithenge?'

Blood seemed to be sucked out of Daya's face and he was quick to cover it,with an

irresolute smile,:'woh...itna majboot...nahi banaya tha...ye jhula...' his

glance darted towards the woebegone face of Anila and he hastened in

adding,:'mmagar...chinta ka...koi baat nahi hai...Repair kara lene se

hi...baith paunga...' Both maintained a tensed silence until Daya took the

initiative to improve the situation..:'tab tak...ttum baithna...main...' he

advanced at her back and continued,:' main...ye kaam ...kar sakta hun...' he

started dangling the cradle gently, softly, while Anila, instantly closed her

eyes with an indescribable bliss...Had she ever thought before to be swung so

peacefully? Pure serenity pervaded her face until Daya kept pushing the cradle a

little fast and as Anila opened her drenched eyes, finding everything dizzy

around her, she bellowed with a mixture of scare and joy...Daya was astounded and

a thin line of amusing smile hovered at the corner of his lips..Anila once again

closing her eyes, yelled like a child,:'mujhe darr lag raha hai...chakkar araha

hai...'

Daya without wasting a moment rushed infront of her and raised his hand while

Anila grasped it tightly, trying to keep her balance intact...Coming down, she

kept an abashed glance upon her husband, while Daya with a gentle

smile, murmured, :'chale?' Anila lowered her eyes, though she felt that her

eyelashes were shivering with an unknown tension...Both advanced towards the door

clenching each others shivering palms...but the moment Daya realised it, feeling

the warmth of her palm,an unknown shyness descended upon him and he couldn't put

any effort to disengage his hand from her, out of a sneaking sympathy upon his

newly wed wife who submitted her hand peacefully to her husband...

Shreya awakened as someone was tapping the door of her room..She made every

effort to be looked like a sleepy one and opened the door..It was her father,

standing riveted infront of her with a questioning eyes...

:'kya kkya baat hai papa?' Shreya asked fretfully...

Shreya's father was silent initially until shreya could ask further,:'itni raat

me...ma ki tabyat to thik hai na?'

Father muttered out,:'haa beta...sab thik hai...bas neend nahi araha tha...is

liye aisa laga...jaise ke...' he stopped...

:'jaise ke kya papa?' asked Shreya unable to stem her worry...

:'jaise ke...koi...ro rahi hai...' he paused keeping his glance curiously at

his daughter who by that time, lowered her eyes, in her effort to bolster herself

but she raised her eyes further to listen to her father,:'socha

ke...kahi...Shreya ko...koi...taqleef to...nahi ho raha hai...?'

Shreya forced herself to pretend to be happy,:'aisa koi baat ...nahi

hai...papa...Main to...main to...' her voice was traling away in speaking a

complete lie,:'so rahi thi papa...'

:'okay beta...' clipped father ,:'aapna...khayal rakhna...' he turned back with a

grim face and strode towards his room...

Shreya stared at the way vacantly, with a plaintive smile, murmuring inside her,:'

haa papa...woh rona...aapki beti ka hi tha...shawad...shawad...use...ab

zindegi bhar hi...aise rona parega papa...'

She closed the door slowly and felt that the spasm of pain was coming back once

again, making her breathless...She closed her eyes to alleviate the pain and when

her eyes flung open she could sense through her hazy eyes that as if Anila was

sitting in her bed staring at her with a cynical glance..

:'ttum? ttum yaha ...yaha kya kar rahi ho? aur kaise ayi?'rasped Shreya with

extreme bitterness tinged with envy while Anila drawled with a venomous

smirk,:'pehle khud ko koso Shreya...Dukh tumne un ko pauchaya...aur ab khud un

ko phir se dukh pauchake...apna kiya huya bhul ko chhupana cha rahi ho?'

Shreya's face contorted with hatred as she snapped aggressively,:'mere aur daya

sir ke rishtey ke bare me baat karne ka koi haq tumhe nahi hai...tum samajhti ho

kya apne aap ko?'

Anila sneered with disdain and then answered with poise,:'kis ko kya haq hai...ye

tum se sikhungi nahi Shreya...kyuki agar tumhe haq ke bare me thori si bhi

jankaari hota to tumhe pata chal jata ki...tumhare daya sir ki upar mera kaisa

haq hai aur kyu hai...'

Shreya gritted her teeth with indescribable anger while Anila continued,:'isse

achcha ye hai...ki main tum ko keh dun ki tum...Daya ko jo bhi dukh diya

hai...uska abhi anth dekhna chahti hun main...Main nahi chahti hun...ki mere

pati ko tum jaise ek bewafai karnewali ladki se zindegi bhar dukh milte rahe...'

:'bewafai?' exclaimed Shreya with a terrified glance...

Anila sniggered and disappeared leaving Shreya in a morass of confusion...She

awakened realising that it was her illusion and that Anila never visited her

room...but then why she had been seeing all these incidents which had never

happened? Shreya slumped into the practical world with a thud as her mobile phone

blinked and vibrated...It was Siddharth...Shreya received it without straining

her brain anymore,:'haa siddharth bolo...'

Siddharth: tumhe neend nahi araha tha na?

Shreya was surprised and at the same time, pleased to hear the gentle voice of

him,:'nnahi...nnahi to...aaisa...tumhe...kyu laga?'a half smile hovered at her

lips...

Siddharth: bhala hi tum CID me ho...magar mujhe bhi kuchh kuchh skill ata

hai...tumhara awaz me neend ka koi trace nahi tha...is ka matlab you are quite

awake in the middle of the night...

Shreya flashed a pleasant smile,and then answered back,:'I'm not feeling

sleepy...kya karu?'

Siddharth: pata tha...you wouldn't feel it...

Shreya:(with a surprised face) magar tum...

the line cut abruptly...Shreya took her phone before her eyes and stared at it

with flummoxed expression..


End file.
